Critical
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: BLAHBLAHBLAH. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 P.M. My parent's were out, Kevin was out on a date or something. That's what he said. So I was left here with Joe. I'm actually surprised he was here.  
>I mean, I honestly don't have anything better to do tonight. He suggested we could "stay up and do random crap."<p>

"Hey, so what are we going to do?" I ask as Joe walked in the room, sitting on the couch next to me.

"I don't know yet.. What do you want to do?"

"You were the one who suggested we did something."

"You're right.." He sat there and looked spaced for a second.

"We could work on a song?" I implied.

"Nah, we've worked on quite a lot recently. It's time for a break."

"You're right... We have been doing a lot lately."

"Yeah, I think we forgot how to have fun."

I thought about it, and really, I think we have. All we do is work. When was the last time when we just.. You know,  
>done something together? Had fun? Went out somewhere, or stayed home and hung out?<p>

I sighed, "Yeah.. How about we watch a movie?" I suggested, smiling.

He nodded, "Sure, sure. That sounds good." He got up and walked over to the rack of DVDs that were by the TV.  
>I sat there and watched him. He sat down in front of it, criss cross.<p>

"Well, come over here." He said, waving over at me, scrunching up his nose. I just shook my head and went over to him,  
>and sat down by him. He leaned forward a bit, looking through the movies we had. I watched as his bangs fell over in front of his face,<br>and I wanted to reach over and move it, but I didn't. I don't know if that's considered gross.

"Hmmphh," He pursed his lips. "I don't know." He looked over at me, "Nick?" He tilted his head, and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"I uhh.."

"I'll just close my eyes and pick a random one." He closed his eyes and spun the rack around a few times. While feeling multiple spines of DVD's, He grabbed the one closest to the bottom.

"What is it?" I asked not knowing.

He looked at the case for a second and started laughing.

"What?"

He turned it around showing me the cover.

"Camp Rock. Really." I snatched the DVD laughing to myself and looked at the cover. I don't remember the last time I've seen the cover..  
>Joe was of course on it. Standing next to Demi. I looked closely at him in the photo, how he looked..<p>

"Do you want to watch it? I like to see myself on screen sometimes. To see how I've changed over the years."

I looked up flushed from my thoughts and quickly tossed him the movie.

"S-Sure. I'm sure I looked small and sounded like a girl." I laughed to not focus on my heated face, hopeing Joe didn't notice.

"Fffft, whatever." He laughed, and playfully slapped my arm. Then he stood up and put the movie in. I have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time focusing on the movie,  
>and what'll be going on in it. I sighed, and went over to the couch, and lazily fell down on it.<p>

"Hah, are you okay, man? You seem.. Annoyed, maybe?" Joe asked, looking over at me.

"U-Uh, no, I'm fine."

"Well, you seem so out of it." He shrugged. The movie started, and I watched him. He seemed to be paying attention to it. He really has changed a bit.  
>It has been a few years. He's taller, and a bit more mature looking. Am I really looking at that?<p>

"Hah, you were puny."

I sat up and crossed my arms "That's mean. I grew slower then you guys. Also I'm younger."

"I'm just messing with you." He laughed and put his feet on my lap while laying down continueing to the movie.

"You have no room to talk." I huffed nudging his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"You were scrawny and weak looking."

He slightly pushed my stomach with his foot "Was not."

"Was too, look." I pointed to the screen and laughed. He was skinnier and more awkward...but I found it cute. He was cute now too, but in different ways.

"Whatever." I saw him roll his eyes, and cross his arms.

"No need to get all butt hurt." I said in a baby tone, then I poked his feet. He kicked my hand away and pouted.

"Hmph." He kept his eyes on the TV.

"Haha, you're so childish." I smiled over at him. He looked over at me, and gave that messed up look. I know he's only acting.  
>Hm, fine then.<p>

"Come onnnn," I laughed, and tickled his feet. He kicked and put his hands over his mouth, like he was trying not to make any sound. I kept his legs down,  
>and continued tickling him. He squealed and threw his arms out.<p>

"NICK! STOP!" He laughed, trying to move away from me.

"Nah, this is too much fun." I climbed on top of him and started tickling his sides.

"COME ON DUDE, GET OFF." He squirmed around lauging trying to kick me off.

"It's pay back." I smiled and tickled him even more until a felt a sharp pain hit me in the nose.

"Ow, dude. I was going to stop, didn't need to hit me in the damn nose." I said covering my face with both hands.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He sat himself up partly, using his elbows for support. "Are you alright? I really didn't mean to."  
>"It's alright.." I replied, still covering my face.<p>

"Here, Let me see.." He took one on my hands away. I blushed at the warm touch of his hand.

"It doesn't look too bad. Suck it up." He smiled at me and laughed.  
>I scrunched my face up at him even though it hurt a little.<p>

"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry." He mumbled, putting his arms around me. My face turned red, and I hugged him back.

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I laughed slightly, and pulled away from him.

"Why is your face all red?" He frowned.

I looked away, turning even more red. Was that even possible? Fuck..

"Oh, uh. I really don't know." I shrugged, then covered my face with one hand. He grabbed my hand, and pulled it away.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Joe asked, sounding sad.

"Nooooo!" I said, trying to laugh. I'm pretty sure I'm just a sick bastard.

"I think there is." He moved closer to me. He was so close I could feel his breath.

"No, I just-" I felt his lips against mine. His hands were around my waist. I couldn't believe he was doing this.. I mean, it's not a problem. I wanted him to..

"Sorry." He said pulling away from me with a look of shame on his face.

"D-Don't be.." I grabbed his hand but he jerked it away.

"Excuse me for a second.." He made a gesture for me to get off, so I did. I watched him walk to the bathroom and shut the door.

After 10 minutes of sitting there I decided to see what he was doing.

"Joe.." I knocked on the door quietly. No answer.

"I'm going to come in.." I slowly turned the handle and saw him sitting on the floor with his knees pressed against his chest, crying.

"Joe, what's wrong?.." I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Me, I'm what's wrong. I'm sick."

"You're not sick.."

"Yes I am. I kissed a guy and on top of that, my brother. You can't get anymore twisted than that."

I looked up at him and gently whiped his face with my sleeve. "You're not sick.."

"Then why do I feel so bad? Aren't you grossed out?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What..?"

"I enjoyed it." I moved his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"H-How..?" He looked away, shaking. "You don't feel.. Bad..?"

"Well.. I don't know.. If you don't think there's a problem with it, then I won't.."

Joe looked at me, smiling a bit, "You're serious..?"

"Yes.. I love you.." I said, then quickly scooted away from him. I can't believe I just said that. I mean..  
>It kind of slipped out.. But, I wanted him to know, either way..<p>

"What.." He got closer to me, and my face heated quickly.

"I.. I love you." I repeted, avoiding eye contact. I could feel his arms around my waist, and he pulled me into his lap.

"Do you mean.. In that way..?" He asked quietly.

I nodded shakily, not wanting to admit it. Would that change anything? I couldn't really imagine anyone knowing..  
>I actually planned on keeping that a secret.<p>

"G-Good.." He said, and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too, Nick."

I looked up at him, "Really..?"

"Uh huh." He smiled shyly. I smiled back at him. I couldn't help it, really.

I leaned towards him and gently kissed him. My face heated up along with his. His breathing was shallow, probably from me kissing him.

I turned around, stradling him and looking him in the eyes. "When is Kevin going to be home?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"He didn't say. Just that he would be late. Why?"

I answered with another kiss leaning into it. I couldn't believe myself. What I was doing.. I knew if anyone found out our lives would be over. Our Career. Everything.  
>But I took a risk. I needed Joe. I needed to show him how much I loved him.. I pulled away again and looked down at him, breathing heavily.<p>

"Nick..?"

"Y-Yes..?"

Joe smiled and lightly pushed me off of him, then he climbed on top of me. I laughed slightly, and reached up, touching his hair.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous-" I said, then kept my mouth shut. I swear, I keep embarrassing myself..  
>I tried pushing him off me, but of course that didn't work. I'm a weak little shit.<p>

"You are." He said, holding my arms down. I kept a straight face, and stared hard at him.

"Haha, you're so cute." He smiled, and leaned down, kissing me. I just relaxed, and he let go of my arms. I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down closer to me.

I could feel his warm chest against mine, and his finger running through my hair. I wanted this for so long..

"Nick.." He whispered. I gulped at the touch of his breath brushing my ear. His hand traced along my chest reaching my collar. I felt his fingers unbuttom one at a time.

"Y-yes?.."

"I want you, Nick.."

"You.. have me?" I saw him smile at my stupidity. I knew what he meant.

"No...Want you."

"You know you don't...have to ask.." I look away out of embarrasment.

"It's cute how you're embarrased...So shy.. It's what makes me want you even more." He kissed my neck and moved his fingers to my belt, tucking them into my pants and tugging on them.

I let out a small noise which caught his attention. He nipped the skin on my neck causing me to squirm.

"You're such a jerk..." I said as he pushed his hips against mine. Immediately I could feel his hard on. I blushed deeper and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry... I can't help myself around you.." He pushed in harder and slowly rocked himself on me. I gasped then held my breath so I wouldn't make a sound.

"You're.. Fucking teasing me. Stop that." I said, trying not to stutter, putting my hands against his chest.

He smirked, "Awhh, you don't like that?" He pushed himself on me again. I bit my lip, hard, and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Fuck you.." I mumbled, looking away.

"Okay." Then he went to unbuttoning my pants. My eyes widened. I was happy, I just couldn't believe this was happening..

"Are you s-serious?" I smiled and watch him struggle with my belt buckle.

"Yeah, If I can get this freaking thing-" I help him unbuckle my belt and pulled it out setting it to the side.

"Thanks.."

He was so cute, acting like he knew everything..

I bit my bottom lip and said "What are you waiting for?" Trying my best to be suductive. With that, Joe laughed and lifted my shirt kissing right below my bellybutton.  
>I giggled because I was really ticklish. He looked up at me and smiled. I loved his smile.<p>

"I'm going to take my time.." He slowly unbuttoned my pants and slid them off halfway. I blushed at the thought of my brother touching me there.. It just sunk in that he was inches away from-

"Do you want me to do this?" He placed his hand right on top of my groin. I gulped as he put slight pressure on it.  
>I nodded my head to let him know that I did. I wanted him to..<p>

I held my breath, causing my face to turn red.

"You can breathe you know." He smiled and placed his lips on mine. It didn't help none. I let out a long breath as he slowly slid my boxers off.  
>I got more nervous, and I'm sure he noticed.<p>

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and touched me. I made a noise, and covered my mouth with my hands.  
>Then he put his mouth on my hard on, and sucked.<p>

"Ahh.." I shut my eyes and moaned.

Joe kept going harder, and deeper. "H-Harder.." I said, and he did. I tightly grabbed his shirt and moaned.

"Shit.."

I could feel that I was close.

"J-Joe.."

"Mmm.."

"I.. I'm a-almost.. There.." I panted.

And then I came. Joe pulled away, and sat up, wiping his mouth.

"Hah, wow." He said, laughing.

I blushed, and crawled over to him. I licked my thumb, and wiped the corner of his mouth. "You, uhh.." I started to say, embarrased.

He grabbed my hand and licked my thumb of the substance.

"I know." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I..."

He held me close and kissed my forehead. This is probably going to be the best day of my life..

"Joe.."

"Yes?"

"I want to..." I paused to spare myself the embarrassment.

He arched his eyebrow at me as I look away from him.

"I.." Should I take a risk? I mean he did do...that to me..

"I want to return...the favor?" I clutched onto his shirt.

He looked at me for a second and finally said "Sure.." and kissed me on the cheek. I was happy that I could get the chance to please him. To make him feel good..


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Nick was about to put his mouth on me..

"Hey, guys, where are you-" Kevin yelled, and he stopped right as he got to the bathroom door.

Shit..

Nick jumped back, and fell down on his ass. "Uh-Uh- It-"

"What's going on.." Kevin asked cautiously.

He didn't exactly sound happy.

And I don't blame him, either.

Nick got up quickly, and buttoned his pants. "We-Well.." He said, and looked down in shame.

"I.. I think I'm gonna.." Kevin backed away a bit, and pointed behind him, like he was going to runaway.  
>And he did. He ran into his room, and slammed the door shut.<p>

"Oh, God..."

"At least mom and Dad didn't find us..like that."

"I'll go and try to talk to him.." I headed twards Kevin's room and jiggled the door handle. It wasn't locked so I walked in.  
>I saw him sitting on his bed, looking at me with a grin on his face.<p>

"What?" I questioned.

"This is perfect." He said in a low voice.

"Look, me and Nick we were ju-"

"I know what you were doing. Don't even try to lie, Joe."

I should have known better then try to explain myself. Nick came in finishing off his belt. He missed a loop.

"Kevin we-"

"Don't, he already knows."

"Oh.." He looked down and shuffled his feet. He's so childish..

"So." Kevin inturupted my thoughts.

"So?"

"I won't tell if..." He paused to think. He wasn't seriosuly going to blackmail us, was he?

"That's not fair Kevin." Nick said said looking away from us.

"Oh, but it is."

"How so?" I asked giving him a look.

"Because, You took him away from me." He stood up and walked behind Nick, wraping his arms around his waist.

Nick gasp and jerked away from him running behind me.

"Are you fucking serious." I was so close to snapping. Nick... he was mine. And no one else. I wasn't going to stand for it.

"As a heart attack. Why do you think I always took him out? When you left him to go on dates."

"I..." He was right. I did always leave him.. for dates, work, a lot of things.

"I'm sorry Nick.." I whispered. Kevin had a point and I couldn't deny it.

"It's okay.. really.." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. Kevin looked disgusted. Only because Nick wasn't giving him attention.

"Nick. Why do you like him? I'm your brother too. I always payed more attention to you. And yet, you're too stupid to see that."

"I'm not stupid, Kevin." He shouted at him. It takes a lot for Nick to get mad..

"Let's go, Nick." I took his hand and started out the door.

"I don't think so." Kevin demanded.

"And why is that?"

"You don't want mom and dad to know, do you?"

"No..."

"Then we're making a deal."

I sighed. I can't believe this stupid fucker is doing this. I wouldn't want mom and dad to know.. But I don't want Kevin to take Nick away from me, either.  
>I'll just figure something out, later..<p>

I just let go of Nick's hand, and glared at Kevin, then walked out.

"This isn't happening." Nick said loudly, and I watched him try to walk out of there, but Kevin grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. I bit my lip and walked over to my room.  
>I heard Nick yell "What the fuck is your problem!" From here.<p>

Nick's POV ;DD

I can't believe he just left me. In here, with Kevin, and I don't trust him.  
>He was right about a few things.. Joe has left me a lot of times to go on dates. Kevin was always nice to me, and he was always happy to see me,<br>but right now.. I was honestly scared of him. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and I wouldn't be able to do shit about it.  
>I could try to fight it, but it's not like I could win.<p>

"So, Nick.." Kevin smiled, shutting his bedroom door.

Dammit.

"W-What?"

"Don't be so nervous. You can trust me." Yeah right.

"I fucking doubt that." I backed away from him eyeing the door. Maybe I could make a run for it?...  
>Or maybe not..<p>

I looked at Kevin, his eyes were...not bright like usual. They were dull and..strange.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"I want you, Nick. Always have."  
>I knew I shouldn't have asked.<p>

I darted from the door but he caught the back of my collar, nearly choking me. I started to tear up, knowing no one could help me. Joe abandoned me.

"Don't cry, Nicky.."

"Well, then get the fuck off of me!"

"No, no. We have a deal.."

"We never agreed to a fucking deal. Now let me go." Tears ran down my face as I tried to escape.

"Now.." He pulled me to the bed, pushing me down. I can't believe he was doing this.. To me.

"Kevin, please."

"What was that?" He pulled his shirt over his head, taking it off. He was seriously going to..

"Please.. If you cared about me you wouldn't do this.."

"I'm doing this because I care. Don't you get it? You're mine. Not Joe's. Joe doesn't care about you.."

"That's not true!"

"It is. Now shut up."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" I yelled at him. My eyes now started to sting.

"Because! You shouldn't care about him.. When I care about you!"

I couldn't believe this. I don't even know who I should trust now..

Could it be that Joe was just bored? Or playing around with me?

I don't even know..

"Get off me." I mumbled, trying not to look at him.

"I love you.." He whispered, and I could feel him staring down at me.

"Get. Off. Me." I yelled, trying to kick at him. Which didn't do anything.

"Please, Nick.. I love you with all my heart.."

"How should I trust you."

"How? Just think of all the things I did for you.. All the time I spent with you."

He was right. I always looked up to him but I looked up to Joe as well. Yeah Kevin was nice and kind. But Joe seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He knew where he was going in life. How did I get dragged down to this..

"But, Joe.."

"Forget Joe..."

I felt the dried up tears on my face. I couldn' shake this feeling that maybe.. Maybe Joe was lying. He always did come home saying stuff like "This girl told me she loved me, I said it back to avoid her feelings of being hurt."

Maybe he did that to me...

"Nick?.."

"Yeah..."

He looked down at me for a long time. I had no idea what he was going to do..I felt scared.

"Tell me you love me.." I could see tears building in his eyes. He was telling the truth. He did love me...

"I...I love you, Kevin.." He smiled and a tear fell from his eye falling on my cheek. I could tell he was happy. I felt happy..

He leaned down slowly, and gently pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, and put my hands on the sides of his cheeks.  
>Kevin leaned in more, putting his hands on my hips. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth a bit, feeling his tongue sliding in. He moved his hand under my shirt, and I squirmed under him, wrapping my arms around his neck.<p>

He pulled away a bit, "Do you like this..? A-Are.. You okay with it?" Kevin asked, frowning.

I just nodded slowly, face heating up a bit.

"Okay.. I mean.. You were upset.. And.. I just wouldn't want you going along with this now.. And then go running back to Joe.." He said, looking away from me.

"I..won't.."  
>"Promise?.." He held out his pinky. Like we use to do when we were younger. My stomach tingled with joy. I was blind. Maybe I am supposed to be with Kevin..<p>

"I promise." I wrapped my pinky around his and at that moment he lightly kissed me. I could feel him smiling on my lips. I felt so happy. I should forget about Joe..

"Hey I jus-"

We quickly sat up and saw Joe standing at the door. His mouth was open because he could obviously see I wasn't fighting Kevin away. I felt like a whore.  
>Just 10 minutes ago I was with Joe in the bathroom..<p>

"I think you should leave, Joe.." Kevin said in a hushed tone.

"Nick.."

"Shut up, Joe. You left me here. Abandoned me like you always did.."

"I just needed to figure stuff out."

"There's always an excuse..." I felt like an asshole..

"Nick-"

"No, you left me here. And in result of that, this is what happend.."

"I can't believe you.." Joe said, with his head in his hands. "You would just forget about me like that.."  
>He stood there, tears quickly filling his eyes. I felt bad. But I can't trust him.<p>

"Really.. You should just leave.." Kevin told him, and I could tell he was trying to be nice. He's not that bad, I guess..  
>I actually think.. I'm safe with him..<p>

"A-Alright.." He wiped his eyes quickly, and ran out of the room.

Normally, I would chase after him. But I couldn't. I didn't want to.

Yeah, I sort of felt bad.. But I have to be serious, right? And tell him how I felt. And I did. He couldn't have his way..

"He'll be alright.." Kevin held my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs to cool down."

I layed back down on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked laying beside me. I looked over at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing."

I turned to my side and faced him. I felt bad that I hurt Joe's feelings but maybe he'll learn something out of it.

"Kevin..."

"Hmm?" He turned towards me and ran his fingers though my hair.

"Do you think I was...too mean?"

"You weren't mean. You were truthful."

"I know but-"

"The truth hurts."

"I know.." I crawled over on top of him, and smiled down at him.

He smiled, and reached up, pulling my face down. He kissed me, and I giggled.

I was actually happy.

"Nick.. What do you want to do?" Kevin asked, playing with my hair.

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "Whatever you want." I sat up on his lap, and stretched, yawning.  
>He laughed, and sat up a bit, too, using his elbows for support.<p>

"You know.. You're really cute." He said, pinching my cheeks.

I scrunched up my nose, and swatted his hands away.

"No, I'm not.." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he hugged me. "Do you want to sleep?" He asked, pulling back to look at me.

"Why would I?" I frowned.

"I don't know.. It's like, almost midnight? And you just yawned?" He laughed.

"So?"

"So.. I was thinking we could lay down and relax." He smiled and moved a curl over from my hair.

"Hmph, Okay okay." I laughed and and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, I melted into his warmth. I felt safe..

"I'm glad you're finally mine.." He whispered. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Me too." I said, muffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Fffffttt.<strong>

**I kinda feel sorry for Kevin. D8 BUT IT'S ALL GOOD.**

**First while we're writing this we're like, "He's kinda an asshole, dude."**

**THEN. We start feeling sorry for him.**

**NOW. We feel sorry for Joe, but think he's an asshole. xDD**

**And we write this shit. :|**

**OKAY, anyways. Comment? Please? Yes? :3**

**IT'D MAKE US LIKE, SUPER FRIGGIN' HAPPY. :|  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's POV. 8D 

It was the next morning, and I woke up next to Nick.  
>He looked so innocent and young.. So adorable.. I smiled, and kissed his cheek gently. I think I'll let him sleep for a little while longer.<br>I climbed out of bed and stretched, walking over to my dresser. I got a pair of clothes out, and left the room. I walked across the hall, and to the bathroom, getting everything ready for a shower. I quickly took one, brushed my teeth, messed up my hair a bit, and left the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen, and Joe was sitting at the table, having a bowl of cereal. I stood there long enough for him to notice me.

Kind of awkward..

"So." He glared at me. He looked emotionless. "Nick still in your room?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping.."

"Did you do anything last night?" He took another bite of his cerial and looked at me.

"No, we just slept."

"Oh?"

"Uh, yeah." I walked to the fridge and got the milk out, pouring a glass.

"You know, we have a tour coming up."

"I know."

"Does Nick?"

"I don't think so."

"Be sure to let him know."

And with that he tossed his bowl in the sink and left back to his room. I felt awkward about the whole thing.

I walked back to my room and saw Nick still sleeping there. I crawled up to him and poked his cheek.

"Niiiiick."

"Hmm go away.." He lightly swated my hand and burried his face in my pillow. I smiled and whispered in his ear "Wake up sleepy.."

"Leave me alone.."

"come on, don't be stubborn." I shook him a bit which cause him to slowly sit up and rub his eyes.

"There you go, was that so hard?"

"Fffftt.. No," He sat there for a second and stared off into space before getting off the bed.

"Oh, we have a tour coming up." I told him.

He just tiredly nodded at me, "Okay." He said, yawning.

I got up and stood by my door, watching as Nick went to his room. He walked into Joe, obviously not paying attention.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." Joe said, annoyed. I frowned. He doesn't have to be such a dick..

"O-Oh, I.. Didn't mean to." Nick stuttered, going into his room.

He scoffed and and slammed the bathroom door.

"What a jerk.." I said following Nick to his room and shut the door behind me.

"Yeah, whats gotten into him?"

"He's just hurt."

"Yeah.."

I watched him as he went through his closet, looking for some clothes.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He laughed, and turned his head to kiss me. I accepted the offer.  
>I ran my hands along his hips, and deepened the kiss more.<p>

He smiled, pulling away, "Kevin, let me change."

I sighed, "Alright, alright." I let go of him, and walked over to his bed. I fell down on it, and grabbed one of the pillows, hugging it.

"Close your eyes." He said, blushing.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because.. I'm going to get dressed." He awkwardly held onto his clothes.

"So? You're acting like I've never seen you change before." I smiled at him.

"S-Still.." He looked down.

"Just change." I rolled my eyes.

"But.."

"Nick, come on. Just do it." He was so cute.. Like a little kid.

He scrunched up his face, and shook his head.

"Alright." I got up, and went over to him. I took his clothes and sat them on the bed, and then started taking his shirt off.

"I can do this by myself, dammit!" He said, frowning.

"Well than," I smiled, and leaned over, kissing him, "why don't you?"

"Because you're right here!" He shouted, face heating up.

"It's just me."

"Exactly."

"I've seen you before."

"B-But.." He sighed, and just let me help him get dressed.

"It's okay." I smiled and fully removed his shirt. I kissed his collar bone lightly before grabbing his other shirt. He blushed and snatched it out of my hand

"I can do it." His face was bright red, It made me smile.

"What?" He asked me, pulling the shirt over his head.

"I'm admireing how cute you are."

"I-I'm not."

"Mhm." I smiled and tugged on his belt. "How about you change your pants?"

"K-Kevin..."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to dress me, I can do it."

"Where's the fun in that? I really just want to undress you." I kissed him and unbuckled his belt, tossing it on the bed.

"F-Fine..."

"It's cute how you're embarrassed.." I whispered, sliding down his pants. He was so small I didn't even have to unbutton them.

"I'm not embarrassed.."

"Really, now?" I ran my hand down to his boxers and tugged on the waist band. He bit his lip and looked at me. He was so cute.. I don't know how long I can resist..

"Kevin?"

"Yes."

"Kevin, I love you..."

At that moment I wanted to cry. He said it without me telling him to say it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too... more than you know."

He pulled away, and looked at me. "Hey.. Do you want to do something today?" He asked shyly.

"Of course.."

"I mean.. It's always your idea.. And you do stuff for me a lot.. And I just wanted to.. W-Well.." He looked down, blushing.

"Are you basically asking me out on a date?" I laughed.

He nodded, grabbing my hands. I laced our fingers together, and kissed his cheek.

"So where do you want to go today?" I asked him, smiling.

He shrugged, "I'll think of something. It'll be a surprise." He grinned up at me.

"Fiiiiiine."

"You'll like it." He laughed.

"Where is it?"

"Here." He smiled and let go of my hand to finish getting dressed.

"Sounds perfect."

He grabbed a different belt from his closet and put it on while walking out the door.

I walked out right after him and saw Joe close the front door.

"Is he going somewhere?" Nick asked me. I just shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I thought we can play some video games and stuff." He smiled and sat on the floor with his legs out. I got up off of the couch and sat next to him.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm sorry I can't take you... you know, on a real date."

"It's okay, Nick. It's the thought that counts and besides, we can be alone."

"Y-Yeah.." He blushed and looked down at his lap.

"See, you're embarrassed too easily." I teased, poking his cheek.

"I am not!"

"Uh huh."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He looked at me for a few moments and then slowly crawled closer to me. I felt my face heat up as he softly kissed my lips. It sure made me shut up..

I wrapped my arms around him as he stradled my lap, still kissing me. I felt him lick my bottom lip for me to open my mouth. This time, I was the one following his lead.  
>I parted my lips and felt his warm tongue slide in. I held him closer to me so our chests touched. I was absorbed in to his warmth. I'm glad I can spend time with him.<br>I felt him smile against my lips, and he pulled away.

"See." Nick said, close to me. "That got you to shut up.."

"You know.. You're evil."

"Awhh, you don't like that?" He pouted.

"No, no, I do." I grinned, pulling him into another kiss.

"This is no fun now." He pulled away from me, and climbed off, sitting next to me with his knees up to his chest.

"Why not?" I frowned, "It's fun for meee." I said, winking at him jokingly, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, whatever." He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Come on, I'm only teasing you." I placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not giving in."

"Are you sure about that?" I kissed him again, running light kisses down his face. He looked at me and tried to hide his smile with his knees. "Told you."

"Shut up." He laughed and crawled to the t.v stand, opening the glass doors.

"What are we going to play?" I asked trying to see over his shoulder.

"Play Station 2."

"Why that? Isn't that old, I mean, we have an Xbox 360."

"Yeah, but my favorite game is on the PS2."

"What game?"

He didn't aswer and just set up the play station.

"I'm going to get the game." He darted to his room. I could hear shuffling from a distance and him talking to himself. He came back about a minute later and sat back on the floor.  
>He set the disk in and grabbed the two controllers, handing me one.<p>

"It took me awhile to find it. Sorry."

"It's okay." I lightly nudged him with my elbow and waited for the game to start.

"Yay, it still works. I haven't palyed it in so long, I was worried it wouldn't work."

I looked over at the screen and laughed.

"SSX3?"

"Yeah, I totally rule at this game."

"Wow, I remember you use to play this all the time."

"Mhm, my favorite character is Viggo."

"Why?"

"Cause! He's awesome. He looks like Kenny from South Park!"

"Ohhh," He laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Exactlyyyy."

* * *

><p>We've been playing for about.. Ten minutes, and Nick has already crashed into everything you could think of.<br>I think it's cute. He keeps swerving with the controller and yelling everytime he hits something.

"AH.. DAMMIT." He shouted, leaning forward with the control.

"Well, stop swerving." I laughed.

I feel successful. I am much better at this game then him.

"Ffft. Like you know everything." He rolled his eyes.

"I sure as hell am better at this than you."

He just stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed an continued playing.

Another 10 more minutes passed by and Nick grew agitated. His face turned red every time he tried to turn a corner. I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration.

"I give up." He pouted.

"It's okay, like you said, you haven't played in a while."

"I guess you're right.." He turned off the game and rolled his controler up, shoving it in the back of the t.v stand.

"Ugh, my phone is virbrating." I took out my phone and read a text.

"It's from Joe."

"What does it say?"

"It says 'I'll be back tomorrow, mom and dad told me to tell you that they'll be gone as well.'"

"Oh well." Nick stood up and streched, exposing hill stomach. I poked him and he laughed swating my hand.

"Do you have a habbit of hitting my hand?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I'm ticklish."

"Okay, okay." I smiled and stood up. "We can order pizza if you're hungry."

His face lit up when I mentioned pizza.

"You sure like to eat." I laughed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket again, calling the pizza place.

"I like PIZZA." He corrected me. "Get cheese."

"Of course."

I ordered the pizza and sat at the kitchen table. He followed and sat across from me at the table.  
>He watched me with a bored expression as I was ordering.<p>

"Stop that." I mouthed as he made goofy faces.

I looked the other way, and he started making noises.

"You sound like a dying animal." I said, holding the phone away from me.

He stuck his tongue out, again, and made grabby hands. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.  
>He was so adorable, I couldn't even believe it.<p>

I hung the phone up after I was done.

"Okay, it should be here in like, twenty minutes."

"Yesssss." He grinned widely, giving a thumbs up.

"You're such a dork."

"So?"

"It's cute."

"Ffft, whatever."

I rested his chin on my hand, slowly lifting him into a kiss. I heard him make a small gasping sound, which made me smile.

"Am I really that...cute?.." He asked breaking our kiss.

"You are.."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesssssssss.<strong>

**Mooooore. XD**  
><strong>This shit is like, really fun to write. *w*<strong>

**Ffffttt.**

**Okay, comment? 8D Please? Yes. 3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV. 8D 3 **

We got our pizza and were now sitting in his room watching TV. I was eating a piece while he looked for something to watch.

"Nick?" He asked, eyes not leaving the TV.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

Kind of embarrassing.

He laughed, and looked over at me, smiling, "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

I think I kind of understand what he asked. But I'm still going to ask..  
>To be sure..<p>

"Like this."

"You mean.." I stared at him for a second.

"With me."

I swallowed my food and looked at him.

"Of course.."

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy. And I trust you. I'll admit, yesterday I was scared of you.. But I know you were trying to get your point acrossed."

"I knew you were mad.. but not scared.."

He looked as if he were about to cry. I felt so terrible.

"Sorry... I scared you."

"It's okay."

I set my plate down and sat closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his sides and rested my head on his chest. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"Really, Kevin.. You shouldn't worry about it. Okay..?" I said, looking up at him.  
>He nodded, and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. He's so caring and sweet..<p>

"I love you, okay?" I told him.

He smiled back, and I could see him blushing. "I love you, too."

"Good." I laughed slightly.

"Oh, so I better love you?"

"Well, yeah!" I frowned

"Trust me, I do." He said, sounding serious.

"I do.."

We sat on his bed for a long time, watching t.v. While laying on Kevin, I moved my hand behind his head, running me fingers through his hair. It was soft. I giggled at my thoughts then felt imidiately embarrassed. I'm a guy. Guys don't giggle...

"You just love tempting me, don't you?" Kevin said with a grin.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Teasing me with your cuteness."

"Stop calling me that." I whined. I don't know why, but I felt like a girl being called 'cute'.

"You're cute."

"Hey!"

"Cute."

"Shut uuuup."

I playfully wrestled with him and grabbed his wrists. He just laughed at me because we both know he could totally dominate me..  
>And which he did. He pulled me down under him, and got on top of me.<p>

"What are you trying to do?" He laughed. "You're weak."

"I'm not weak.." I frowned.

I know I am.

"Right." He leaned down and kissed my neck.

I giggled, again. Why can't I stop doing that? I seriously feel like a fucking girl.

Oh well.

It's just Kevin.

And it's not like he makes fun of me..

"Nick..?" He smiled down at me.

"U-Uh.. Yes..?" My face heated up.

I'm nervous now.

"Would you like to.. Um.." He blushed, pulling on my pants.

I looked at him confused for a second, then got it.

I nodded and lifted my head up a bit to kiss him. My lips barely touched his. He leaned in more and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hand were running through his hair and I tangled my fingers in it, slightly tugging. I knew that I wanted Kevin. With Joe I wasn't sure. But Kevin..I knew I wanted him.

"I don't think I can take it anymore.." Kevin whispered in my ear. I gulped at the sound of his voice. He sent a trail of kisses down my neck until he reached the collar of my shirt.

"I think this needs to go." He smiled and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor. I blushed as he kissed my shoulder to my collar bone. I lightly grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it. He smiled and took his shirt off fully, setting it on the side of the bed. I bit my lip and ran my hand down his chest. He smiled at me and looked down at my pants. I blushed as he slowly took my pants off. I squirmed a bit, being impatient.

"Eager, are me?" He teased.

"Mhm.." I was a little embarrassed..

"Well, someone is just going to have to be patient." He smiled and took my pants off fully. I was in nothing but underwear..

He leaned down and kissed me a little rough.

"Seems like.. you can't wait either..." He slightly chuckled and kissed me again. I opened my mouth a bit wanting him to kiss me deeper. He slid his tongue in and moved his hand down my chest. I felt his hand trail lower and lower. He reached my waist band slowly sliding his fingers underneath.  
>The touch of his hand sent chills down my spine.<p>

I arched my back wanting him to go further already. He always did tease me..

"Do it already..please..." I blushed and bit my lip. I wanted him to.. I needed him to..

He slid his hand all the way in and touched me. Played with me. I looked up at him weakly as he slowly stroked me. My eyes felt heavy and weak..

"Don't...s-stop..." I whined as he ran his finger down my length. It felt like fire was burning in my stomach as he was doing this.

I moved my hips with the rythem of his touches. I gasped and grabbed the sides of the bed.

"If only you knew how cute you were.." Kevin quietly said.

"Ughh.." I shut my eyes tightly.

"Does this feel good?"

"Y-Yes.. Very.." I moaned, grabbing the sheets on the bed tightly.

"Okay.. Good."

"Keep going.." I panted, looking up at him.

I bit my lip, face heating up. I put my hands over my face, and took a deep breath.  
>He blushed, and moved his hand faster.<p>

"B-Better..?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Uh.. Huh.." I could feel that I was close..

"K-Kevin.."

He looked at me, "Y-Yeah..?"

"I'm almost.. There.."

"O-Okay.."

He kept going until I came. He backed up a bit, and watched me.  
>I smiled, and pulled his face close to mine, pressing my lips against his gently.<p>

"Thank you.." I whispered between pants. I was so happy that me and him got this time together.

"Kevin..?"

"Yeah." He leaned closer to me and I could feel his hard on rub against me. I felt my face heat up and moved my body, causing it to touch it more.

"I can return the favor..." I kissed him but he pulled back and looked away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Was he..

"Nothing.. I just. I just want to make you feel good. Don't feel like you need to return the favor.."

I looked up at him and said "but I want to."

He turned red and held me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as close as I could.

He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Kevin?"

"Nick... I'm just.."

"What?"

"I'm just embarrassed.."

I smiled and started to chuckle.

"And you teased me about being embarrassed all the time."

He pulled me away to face him and smiled at me. I couldn't believe he was embarrassed.. It made me kind of happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, someone seriously has to comment this shit. XD<strong>

**Like, does it suck? yes? No? D8**

**Anyways. 8D **

**YEAH.**

**Enjoy. 3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Joe's Pov. **

I got home after being gone forever.

Work is tiring.

I'm not kidding.

But I could be away from the house, and think. It was alright, I guess.

I walked inside, and threw my crap on the floor. I wasn't exactly gone forever.  
>Half the day, maybe? I could've been back tomorrow. I know I told Kevin that I would be.<br>But I got finished with shit early.

I walked over to the stairs, and stopped when I heard a crash. I heard Nick laugh, and I flinched. It's like I just got hit in the face. Nick was laughing. Because of Kevin.

I stood there and stared at the floor for a second. I feel like I'm just here. Kevin hates me. And Nick, I'm sure.  
>I went into the living room and dropped on the couch. After about, fifteen minutes?.. Nick came down.<br>He slowly walked down the stairs, and looked at me. He didn't look happy, or exactly sad. I'm not sure..

"Hey, when did you get here..?" He asked quietly.

"Not too long ago, I guess." I mumbled.

You could hear the rain falling hard against the roof. This is all just miserable.

"Oh, did you have fun?" He asked, sounding like he didn't even know what he was saying. I'm sure he's nervous. I couldn't blame him. This is awkward.

"It was alright." I sighed.

He just nodded his head.

"Why don't you come over here?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a second.

Did I just make things more awkward?

"O-Okay.." He slowly walked over to me. I sat up, and pulled my knees close to my chest, so he could have room at the other end of the couch.  
>He sat there, and watched me.<p>

He probably thinks I'm going to do something..

"Where's Kevin?" I hesitantly asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"He- He fell asleep."

"Oh.. So.. Uh.."

"What is it?" He asked, looking over at me.

"What'd you guys do while I was gone?"

He quickly looked away, and I could see his face turning red. He just shrugged.

"What." I asked, scooting closer to him.

"We didn't do much, really.."

"Can you look at me?"

"I, uh.."

"Nick?"

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, and just closed it.  
>They did something. I just know it. He can't tell me..<p>

He looked passed me. Which was basically just the wall..

"Please?" I asked again, getting closer to him.

"Joe, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm not doing anything.." I looked at him and pouted.

I'm getting this out of him. No matter what.

He just shook his head, and looked away again. He didn't seem amused. More like annoyed. I wish I didn't care about him.. Like that..

"Why not..?" I got right next to him, and put my hand on his thigh, moving it upwards.

"What are you doing..?"

"Nothing?" I smiled at him, leaning in a bit.

"Well, stop.." He said, and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on.." I frowned.

"Leave me alone." Nick stood up, and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry.. But.. Answer my question?"

"Why the hell do you want to know so bad..?"

I have to know.. Even if it hurts me..

I know I'll feel bad either way.

"Sorry.." I whispered, looking down. "Just... Go." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Joe.." He sighed.

I'm sure he feels bad now. He feels bad too easily.. But I'm not trying to do that to him..

"Do you.. Hate me..?" I asked quietly, looking down.

".. I could never hate you." He sat back down, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure? I know Kevin does." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Kevin doesn't hate you.."

I nodded, "He does." Then I gently pushed Nick away from me. Even though I didn't want to.. "And you feel sorry for me."

"Joe.."

"It's okay.. I understand."

"Joe listen,"

"Nick, I know you do."

"Would you just listen?" He looked frustrated. I think I should just shut up.. "Kevin doesn't hate you. He never hated you. He envyed you."

"Why?.."

"Because.. because he saw how I looked at you.."

"Then why..." I could feel myself beggining to cry "Then why are you with him.."

I burried my hands in my face, hiding my embarrassment. I didn't want Nick to see me cry.

"Joe.."

I felt him hug me tightly. I cried more... I couldn't stop..

"Joe, I'm with him because I thought you were treating me like... you know, the girls you dated.."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when you would say you loved them back even though you didn't mean it.."

"Nick, I would never do that to you.. I meant every word."

"But I wasn't sure and Kevin.. He makes me feel happy.. And I feel protected around him because I know he'll never leave me."

Right then and there, I felt like dying. He... he didn't trust me? I wrapped my arms tightly around him and cried the hardest I ever have. I didn't want to lose him. I needed him..

"I'm sorry..." He said, lightly hugged me back.

"Please.. please give me another chance.."

"I can't. I made a promise to Kevin. And I really care about him.. It's not fair to him."

"It's not fair to me that he took you away!"

"He didn't do anything.. I chose to be with him.."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Kevin. He stood there and crossed his arms. Nick pulled me away and turned to him.

"What's going on?" He looked at me like he was pissed.

"It was nothing, We were just having a talk."

"Looked like more."

Nick walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "We really were just talking." he told him. I looked away, turning to the blank tv. I held my tears back and stood up.

"I'm... going to sleep." I walked to my room and shut the door. I didn't want to see them like that. I didn't want to see what I was missing out on..  
>I plopped on my bed and looked through some photo albums I had stacked in the corner. I opened one that Nick had made for me awhile back. It was full of pictures with just me and him. I smiled at the goofy things and almost cried at the memories we had. I flipped the page and saw out 'Day at the mall' photo's. We took pictures in the photo booth and made silly faces. I had straws up my nose and Nick had his shirt up, pretending to flash people. I wiped the tears that fell on the pictures. I knew that we would probably never have a day like that again..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the first half, and Mika wrote the other half.<strong>

**AFTER I READ THIS, I WAS LIKE. SAD. LOL**

**Oh, how depressing things get to me. :|**

**It's cute, but just.. Saaad, man. XD **

**Anyways.**

**COMMENT. ENJOY. WHATEVER. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nick's POV. **

After Joe left the room last night, I went straight to bed.  
>I feel bad.. I, in a way, feel like I just got myself in a bunch of shit.<br>That I don't even want to be in.

It was the next morning, and our parents were home. Obviously.  
>I went downstairs and looked out the window in the living room, I saw their car in the drive way.<p>

"Nick, are your brothers up?" My mother asked from the kitchen. I walked in there and saw her making breakfast.

"I don't think so.." I mumbled.

"Go get them up?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Do I have to?"

She frowned, "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head, "No, why would there be?" I asked nervously.

"Just wondering. Go get them up, please, sweetie?" She asked nicely.

"Yes.." I turned to leave and slowly walked up the stairs. It felt like years in a way.

I should've been the last one up.

I saw Kevin's door open a crack, and he was sitting on his bed with his laptop.  
>So he was up already..<p>

That's not fair.

I slowly walked to Joe's room, and knocked on his door lightly. There was no answer, so I walked in. I saw him in bed, asleep, with the sheet over his head.  
>I smiled slightly and walked over to him.<p>

"Joe..?" I asked quietly.

Like that would wake him up.

I shook him gently, and he just turned the other way. I rolled my eyes and went to the other side of the bed, and pulled the sheet off his head. His eyes were closed,  
>and his lips were parted slightly.<p>

Honestly, he was adorable.

I hated to admit it.

I sighed deeply, and poked his cheek. I leaned down to his ear, and said, "Joe. Joe. Get up. Now."

He just giggled, and buried his face in the pillow. Shit, that's so cute.. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Are you awake, you idiot?" I asked, laughing quietly.

He made a slight grunting noise and moved his head causing his hair to fall over his face.

"Joe, come on. Mom wants you awake."

I hesitated but I moved his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. They were red, probably from last night..

"Morning." He said, smiling. I blushed and put my hand behind my head.

"Morning.."

He sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching. I started to leave the room until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Yeah..?"

He pulled me twards him and leaned back on the bed. I felt my face turn deep red and he looked me in the eyes.

"W-what are you doing?.."

"I'm saying good morning."

"What if Kevin comes in, OR MOM."

He let go of me and watched me leave the room. What was he thinking? Well.. He was really cute..

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and rubbed my eyes for a while. Trying to forget it. I quickly walked into Kevin's room and shut the door.

"Morning." He said setting his lap top to the side.

"Morning.."

"Something wrong?"

"No, just tired."

"Oh, me too." He held his arms out wanting me to give him a hug. I smiled and lightly blushed at his smile. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go get breakfast." He said standing up and setting me down. I walked over to his door and opened it. Mom was standing there about to knock.

"God, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thanks." She left to her room, humming something.

Kevin and I rolled our eyes and smiled at each other.

We heard mom's shower going so we walked out in the kitchen holding hands. Dad went to work already so we could.

"Looks like mom made pancakes."

"Oooh, pancakes." I ran over to the pancakes and started pileing them on my plate. Kevin laughed at me and patted my head.  
>"Down, boy." He said, acting like I was some kind of dog.<p>

I glared at him then smiled. I couldn't be mad at him for more then a second it seemed.

We sat at the table and ate our food. A few minutes later Joe came out and made his plate. He sat in the chair next to me.

I really didn't care but Kevin seemed to a bit. Joe sat there quietly and ate his food. Every now and then he would look at me and wink. That, I don't think Kevin noticed. And now I'm nervous..

I ate my food slowly, watching the both of them. They shot eachother dirty looks every few minutes. Really, it's awkward being in my spot.  
>I'm in the middle of the both of them.<p>

Kevin finished his food, and he sat there until our mom called.

"Kevin, can you come here for a second, please?" She yelled from the stairs.

"Kay, mom. I'm coming." He got up, and stared at Joe and I for a second, then left, sighing.

I slowly looked at Joe, and he smiled at me. I laughed awkwardly, and pushed my plate away.

"I think.. I'm done." I smiled at him, and stood up quickly.

"No rush, Nick." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down to my chair.

"It's fine, finish your food." I said, and tried scooting my chair away. Which didn't work. He grabbed my hand and held it under the table with his.

"Please, just stay. For a minute?" He asked quietly, looking down at the table.

"Okay.." I sat there for a while. It was really awkward because it was quiet.

"Nick,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hang out..."

"Where?"

"Uhm, the mall?.."

"That sounds cool.." I was a little nervous. He let go just in time. Kevin walked in and took my plate to the sink.

"Hey, go take a shower, We're going to the studio today." He smiled at me then look at Joe. "You too."

"Of course me."

Kevin left, dragging me along with him. He pushed me in the bathroom and threw a towel at me. He smiled and said "I'll get your clothes." then closed the door.

"Kay." I smiled and started my shower.

During washing my hair I managed to get soap in my eyes. It fucking hurt. I heard the door open.

"Kevin? I got soap in my eyes, can you hand me the towel?" I reached my hand out and then I heard the curtain open.

"Kevin, that's not funny." I squeezed my eyes closed and hid myself.

"Just give me the towel already."

I heard the door open again.

"Get out." It was Kevin's voice. I heard footsteps leave the room.

"You okay?" Kevin said handing me the towel.

"Uhm yeah, just a little soap in my eyes." I wiped my eyes with the towel and looked up at him.

"Oh, well, Joe was in here.."

"Joe? For what."

"What do you think?"

Then I just realized I was naked. This whole time. Exposed.

"Oh... He's harmless."

"I know but..."

I smiled at Kevin's worried face and said "It will be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, I brought your clothes." He set the clothes on the counter and sat on the sink.

"Thanks.." I wrapped the towel around my waist, and carefully stepped out of the shower.

He stared at me for a second, and I stood there nervously. Blushing.

"What..?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and laughed, "N-Nothing.." Then hopped off the sink.

I just nodded, "alright.." And grabbed my clothes, quickly leaving the bathroom, and going to my room.

Obviously I'm too nervous to change in the bathroom.. With Kevin in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I kinda thought that was like. Funny. XD<strong>

**Friggin' Joe. :| **

**Yeah, anyways. ENJOY. XD  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Joe's POV :D**

After half the day at the studio, we were finally home. I feel like I could pass out right now.  
>You know, lazy, don't wanna do shit. That.<p>

Mom dropped us all off at the house, and said she would be back later, that she had to go grocery shopping.  
>When we got in, Kevin turned to Nick, "I'm going to get some rest, alright?" He said, pulling him into a hug.<p>

"Ah.. Alright.." Nick mumbled.

Kevin gave me a dirty look like, 'If you do anything, I'll beat your ass.' Well, than. He can give me whatever fucked up look he wants. Like I really care.

I rolled my eyes at him, and walked into the living room. I layed down on the couch and got comfortable.  
>Kevin went upstairs, and Nick just stood there awkwardly, still by the door, staring at me.<br>I just smiled and waved at him.

He laughed and came over to me. I pulled my feet up a bit so he could sit at the end of the couch, and put my legs over his lap.

"You always do that.." He blushed, looking over at me.

"Well, that's because it's comfortable." I smiled at him.

He just nodded. This kind of reminds me of a few days ago.. And I'm not sure if I really want to think about that right now.

"So, Nick." I sat up a bit, looking at him.

"Yes?" He turned to me.

"Tomorrow morning.. Do you want to go to the mall?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Okay.." He smiled, "And I'll bring my camera." He laughed.

"Yes! Just like old times." I moved my legs off him, and got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
>This time.. He didn't do anything about it. Just smiled. And that really made me happy. He didn't seem afraid at all.<br>He put his arms around my waist, and nuzzled his nose in my neck. I giggled, shivering, just as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at him, frowning.

Did I do something?

"Oh, it's nothing." He looked away quickly, face turning red. He seemed nervous..

"Oh.." I looked down.

He yawned, stretching. I smiled softly at him. He's so adorable..

"You tired?" I asked.

"Kinda." He rubbed his eyes. I could tell he was.

"Come here." I sat more straight, holding my arms out.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Just come here." I made grabby hands for him.

He laughed awkwardly, and crawled onto my lap.

"You can go to sleep on me." I felt like I was coming on too strong. But he didn't seem to mind.

"O-Okay..." He rested his head on my shoulder and clung to my shirt. I felt his soft curls touch my face. I blushed as his scent flew across my nose.  
>I missed that smell.. But he also smelled of Kevin's room. Which just pissed me off..<p>

"Joe.."

"Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"For hurting you..."

"No, I should have spent more time with you.."

He was silent for awhile and then took a deep breath. I closed my eyes until I felt his head move. I opened them to see his face. I blushed and touched his nose.

He giggled. I love it when he giggles..

"Nick," I leaned closer to his face. "I love you.." I took a risk. I took a risk at Kevin beating my ass. I pressed my lips against his and held him so he couldn't jerk away.  
>But.. He didn't. His body relaxed in my arms. I felt his tongue slightly brush my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit and felt him slide it in. I blushed when I opened my eyes to see his face.<br>He was so... adorable..

He pulled away and looked at me for a short time then said "I..love you too.." Those words felt like they mended my heart back together.  
>I wanted him to say it over and over again.<p>

"Do you believe me when I say it?..."

"Joe, I do... and I wish I did before I... But... Kevin.."

I sank down into the couch with Nick on my lap. Whenever I hear his name.. It's like.. nails on a chalkbored. I mean, I do love my brother. I could never hate him but I'm more than jealous of him.  
>It's beyond jealousy..<p>

"Yeah, I know."

"Well... I'll see you later.." He got off of my lap and started walking to the stairs but stopped at the first step, looking over at me.

"Remember, we have fun stuff to do tomorrow." He smiled and went up to his room.

I was happy but I wanted him all to myself..

* * *

><p><strong>Good, yes? Good? Kay.<strong>

**Review, PLEASE. XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nick's POV. **

I was in a deep sleep, until.. I was awoken to being pulled out of the bed.

"WHAT." I yelled, trying to crawl back up to the top.

"GET UP, NICK." Joe yelled, pulling on my feet. He already had my blankets pulled off of me.

"But, whyyyyy. The sun isn't even out yeeet." I whined, holding onto my pillow tightly.

"It's almost six. That's good enough. THE SUN WILL BE OUT SOON."

Then I was suddenly weighed down. He jumped on me, and pulled the pillow away, hitting me with it.

"NO." I yelled, bracing myself.

"GET OUT OF THE BED."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

"NO. We had a plan."

"WE CAN STILL HAVE THE PLAN IN 3 HOURS."

I tried kicking him but it wouldn't work. He was already dressed and everything. I sighed and then gave up.

"Fine."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I gave him a look and he laughed, getting off of me. I felt like a noodle when I stood up.

"You okay there?" He laughed and tossed me some clothes.

"Ugh, yeah. I WAS planning on getting some sleep."

"Awwh, I'm sorry." He walked up to me and softly kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and he frowned.

"What?"

"What if Kevin just saw that? You would be dead."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay..just watch out."

Then it hit me. I'm cheating on Kevin. Now I felt terrible... What the fuck is my problem? Am I some little slut?

"Nick?"

"Oh, yeah.. I'm going to get dressed. Shoo." I pushed Joe out of the room and got dressed. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself in disgust.. I felt like an asshole. but then again, I am stuck in the middle of two people. Either way, someone gets hurt..

I walked out to the front room and sat on the couch, putting my shoes on.

"Hurry up." He whined at me making a cute face. I laughed at him and finished putting my shoes on. I stood up and he grabbed my hand. We walked to the car waiting for us and got in.

"What about like, hiding ourselves?" I asked forgetting all about 'who we were'

"Don't worry. I rented the whole place for us. No one knows about it."

I smiled at his kindness. I felt really happy he would go out of his way to do that...

"Are you sure it's fine..?"

"Well, of course."

"But.. Renting a mall." I laughed.

He smiled, and kept his eyes on the road as he drove, "Nick, don't worry about it, okay? It's worth it."  
>I had this feeling in my stomach after he said that.. I felt bad. I hurt him, and he really cares.<p>

He looked over at me for a second, "Are you okay? You're really quiet right now." He frowned.

'Oh- Right," I laughed slightly, "I'm.. Fine."

He nodded, "Alriiiight." He reached over and took my hand, kissing the top of it. I looked away, out the window, blushing. He keeps doing shit..

* * *

><p>We got there, and I didn't know what to do. It was giant. Empty. And kind of awkward. I have never been to a mall that didn't have a bunch of people in it.<br>Joe grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to him.

"So, what to do you want to do first?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Hmmm.. I don't know.." I looked at the stores around us nervously. I stood there, spaced out for a second, before Joe pulled me along with him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I laughed.

"We're just gonna mess around here, okay?" He looked at me, grinning.

"Okay.." I eyed him suspiciously.

A few minutes later, he drug me into a clothing store. He snickered, and ran over to a rack of clothes.

"What. Are you doing." I gave him a look.

Just as I was about to say something else, a few shirts came flying at me. Then a couple pairs of pants were shoved into my arms.

"Joe-!" I pulled the shirts off my head, and glared at him. He just smiled, and I sighed. That doesn't really help..

"Try them on." He shoved me into a dressing room and closed the door. Behind him. He was seriously going to stay in here while I changed.

"Why do you have to be in here?"

"Just get dressed." He smiled and leaned down, kissing me. The room was tiny. We were pratically touching. I sighed again and said "Fine." Why do I always give in?

He pushed the clothes away from the little bench and sat down. I took my shirt off and threw it at him, blushing. I never liked changing in front of people. Kevin is the only one I can without being embarrassed.

I tried on a black button up shirt but the buttons were being a bitch to do.

"Ugh, I can't get these damn things."

"Come here." He waved his hand twards him, still sitting. I slowly walked over to him and stood close enough for him to help. I felt like a child.

"They're just really small and I have big hands and-" Joe pulled me, causing me to stradle him. It kind of hurt my knee when I lost my balance.

"That hurt..." I said, trying to touch my knee.

"I didn't mean too.." He put his hand through my hair and pushed my head to his. He looked at me and started kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss him back..  
>He was cute... and he did all of this for me..<p>

After a minute or two I felt something under me. I blushed when I figured out what it was.

"Uhh, Joe..."

He looked down and blushed. It was cute, I'll have to admit..

"I can... make up for last time." I ran my hand down to his pants until he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Let's... hang out and have fun before we go any further.."

I smiled at him and moved my hips a little, teasing him. Pay back.

"Oops." I laughed while he bit his lip. I got up and put my original shirt on, smiling at him. I can't believe he would suggest that.. I mean.. That shows he isn't just trying to mess around.  
>I can tell he cares..<p>

"Uhh, you should get the shirt you just tried on." He said after a little silence.

I nodded, "Alright." He had me try the other clothes on, get them, then he dragged me along to another store.

"What." I asked as we stood outside of it. He let go of my hand, stuck his tongue out at me, and ran inside.

I scrunched up my nose and ran after him. I ran down every aisle, and couldn't find him.

"JOE?" I yelled out for him.

Suddenly, something hit the back of my head. I turned around quickly, and found a stuffed bunny on the floor in front of me. Oh what the hell.

"Come on, Joe, stop being childish." I laughed, shaking my head.

"NO!" He yelled, and ran away. Am I going to be chasing him all day? I chased after him, almost running into things. He threw a few plushies at me, and I tried avoiding them.  
>When I got closer to him, I tackled him to the floor.<p>

"Hey, not fair." He laughed. I was sitting on his back while he held himself up with his elbows. I figured this was the perfect time to take a picture. I got my camera out and handed it to Joe.

"Take a picture."

"Hah, alright."

I rested my chin on the top of his head while he took the picture. He turned over the camera over to see the picture and laughed.

"what?"

"We both stuck our tongues out."

"Lemme see." I reached over and tried to take it. He wouldn't let me.

"Hey, give me."  
>"Only if you get off."<p>

"Fine."

I got off him, and stood up. I put my hand out and helped him up. I tried grabbing the camera again, and he still wouldn't let me have it.

"Joe, come on. I got off you." I frowned. He just shook his head, grinning. I pouted, and tried my best to look cute. Hopefully that works..  
>He stared at me for a second, and hesitantly shook his head.<p>

Dammit.

"Pweeease?" I got closer to him, and grabbed onto his shirt, looking up at him as innocently as I could.

"Fine." He patted me on the head. "But.." He leaned down a bit, close to my face.

He pointed to his lips, and smiled, "Kiss me."

I glared at him. "...fine." Then I pressed my lips against his. After a couple seconds, I pulled away and quickly grabbed my camera out of his hands, then ran out of the store as fast as I could. I heard his footsteps close behind me. I didn't look because I know that then he would be able to catch me. I ran into the restrooms, and went into a stall, quickly locking the door. Joe was right outside of it, banging his fists against the door. "Niiiiiiick." He whined.

I just snickered and looked at the picture we just took. I laughed at it.

"Ffffft, yeah it's funny, but seriously, hiding in here?" I could just imagine his adorable sad face right now.

"Ughhh, fine." I unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. Before I knew it, he had me pushed against the wall.

"What?" I awkwardly smiled up at him. He looked down at me and leaned closer.

"Nothing.. I just thought we could.. finish what we started earlier."

"O-Okay..." He grabbed my shoulders and started kissing my neck, while settling his knee in between my legs. The camera fell out of my hands because I was so caught up in it.. I let out small gasps as he held me against the wall, pinning me to it basically..  
>I was really enjoying this but I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin.. about hurting him.. this is wrong but I can't help myself.<br>I ran my hands under his shirt and along his back. He didn't even kiss me, instead he just licked my mouth. I chuckled at him and opened it. He let go of my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer. We continued to kiss for awhile then he stopped and looked at me with lust filled eyes.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly kissed him. I felt his hand run down my stomach and to my waist. He unbuttoned them and put his hand in them.<br>I blushed when he started touching me..  
>His touch was different from Kevins.. I can't explain it..<p>

My knees started going weak when he slowly stroked me. I grabbed onto his shirt trying to hold myself up. Every now and then I would let out a small noise, which apparently gave him motivation. His knee was still between my legs. I felt like my whole body weight was on it..

Suddenly, I heard something. Someone maybe? I weakly looked over to the door and saw feet..

"J-Joe.." I tried to get his attention. But he must of thought the wrong thing and kissed me, still touching me.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" The door was shot wide open and there stood Kevin. I wanted to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kevin's POV.**

I couldn't believe what I saw. I knew they were gone, somewhere. This mall was their favorite place to go a long time ago. I had this feeling.. They would be doing something.

"Joe, get the fuck out." I pointed at the door to the bathroom, "Now."

He just threw me this look, and let go of Nick. "I'm not leaving." He said.

"You better listen to me. Leave. Now. I need to talk to Nick."

Nick's face was red, and he awkwardly zipped his pants up, and stepped behind Joe. This is the second time I've caught them. And I'm not really happy.

"Now, Joe. Before I hurt you."

"No." He shook his head.

I started to take a step closer to him, and Nick got in front of him with his arms out, "No! You're not hurting him." I couldn't believe this. Nick was defending him. I officially feel like I just lost him.

"Nick.." My expression softened, "Do you not care about me..?"

"Of course I do.."

"Then...why would you do this to me? All I've ever done was care for you.. and then you do this.."

"I know... I'm a horrible person.." I looked at him and saw he was about to cry. Right now, I could hurt Joe.

"Leave." Joe told me. I get it. I told him the same thing.

"Fine. Nick, let's go, please?" I held out my hand.

He looked at me and glared for a second. Then walked from behind Joe.

"Nick..." Joe grabbed his collar lightly and tugged it.

"No, We have to talk.. but thank you Joe. For everything.."

Nick walked over to me and took my hand. We walked outside and I let go, slightly jerking away.

"I know you're mad.."

"Duh, I'm fucking mad. I have every right to be fucking mad." I tried my hardest not to yell as we walked to my car. Nick just stared at his feet, walking a bit slow.

"Look, I'm sorry.. It's just.." I started

"Kevin, I know... and you deserve better.."

We got to the car and I looked at him. He was crying.. I hated seeing him cry. It pains me..

"Nick.. all I want is you..no one else."

"Well.. You shouldn't.. Really.." He kept his head low. I put my hand under his chin, and gently lifted his head up.

"Don't say that, okay? I love you.." I tried to smile, but failed. He didn't say anything. He just cried more. I stepped back a bit, and opened the car door for him. He wiped his eyes and got in. I shut his door and went to the other side to get in. I looked at him one more time before starting the car. This is probably going to be the most awkward ride home.. I don't like the silence.  
>And you could hear Nick sobbing silently every few minutes. I hate this.<p>

"Nick.. Quit crying." I mumbled after a while.

"O-Okay.." He sniffled, and looked away.

I just sighed and pulled into the drive way. We saw the other car, which meant Joe was home. Right now, I could really beat his ass.. But I'll try not to.  
>Because I know then Nick wouldn't be happy..<p>

We got out of the car and went inside, without saying anything to eachother.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I felt my eyes tear up, thinking about what I saw..

I heard some distant yelling. It sounded like Joe. I went into the living room and saw Joe grabbing Nick. Nick crying his eyes out. They both looked at me and Joe let go real quick.

"Leave him alone, Joe. He's been through enough tonight."

"He wouldn't have if YOU didn't come and find us, starting shit."

"Well, excuse me for caring about the person I love."

"You're not the only one, Kevin."

After that he walked into his room, slamming his door. I sighed and slowly walked over to Nick.

"It's okay. I'm sorry.." I wiped the tears from his cheeks. It only made him cry more..

"Stop being so nice..."

"Well, I'm not going to do that.."

"Please.. it just makes me feel worse each time."

"Nick.." I took him into my arms and hugged him tightly. He cried and cried.. I wanted to make him feel better..

"Come on..." I took his hand and led him into my room. All I wanted to do was comfort him. Nothing else at this moment. We went into my room and Nick sat at the edge of my bed. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He never looked at me once, yet.  
>I was beginning to worry..<p>

"Kevin...?"

"Hmm?" He still wasn't looking at me..

"Are you mad?.."

"I'm a little sad.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Nick, look at me. Please?"

He turned his head, tears still falling. I scooted closer and hugged him.

"Don't cry. I'm really only sad because you keep crying..."

"I can't stop. I know what I did was terrible. How can you not be yelling?.."

"Because.. I'm not Joe."

He smiled weakly at me, "R-Right.." Then he clutched onto my shirt, burrying his face in my chest, "Thank you.."

I pulled him away gently, and wiped his tears, "You don't have to say thank you." I smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"B-But... You do a lot for me.."

"That's because I care."

"You're too nice.."

I messed up his hair, smiling. And I grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me to the top of the bed. I layed down, and pulled him on top of me.  
>He rested his head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I'm glad I have him back now.. For I don't know how long.<p>

I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed the top of his head, whispering; "I love you, Nick.."

He moved a bit and looked up at me, blushing, "I.. Love you, too, Kevin.."

"Nick..?" My smile slightly faded.

He frowned, "Y-Yeah..?"

"I want you to stay away from Joe, okay?"

"Wh- Uh-"

"Ignore him."

"A-Alright.."

"Please, can you do that..?"

He gulped, and nodded nervously. I don't know if that's good or bad.. But I trust him.

After about 20 minutes, it started getting a little cold.

"Kevin, I'm tired..."

"Oh, well, want me to take you to bed?"

"No, I wanna sleep with you.."

"Okay.."

I lifted my blanket and fixed the pillow, while Nick was still on me.

"Here." He plopped to the right of me. I lifted the blanket over him and I, he snuggled up to my chest and went to sleep.

"I love you, Nick."

All I heard in response was a low mumble. I held him close and closed my eyes, thinking. I'll never let him leave my sight. I can't lose him..


	10. Chapter 10

**Joe's POV.**

It was the next morning, and I was the first one up. Today we have an interview. Tomorrow we have to go on tour. That is going to be really awkward.. Everytime I think I have Nick.. He gets taken away from me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. You don't give up on someone you love.

I went downstairs, and as usual, our mom was making breakfast. She smiled at me as I sat down at the table.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"You don't seem very excited." She laughed.

"I am. I'm just.. Tired." I stretched and yawned.

"You can go back to bed if you want. But breakfast will be done soon, just so you know."

"Nah.. What time is it?"

"It's.. 10:30. Can you please get your brothers up?"

"Sure.." I got up, and left the kitchen slowly. I went back up the stairs, and stood outside of Nick's room. I was just about to knock on his door, when I heard a door open behind me. I jumped, and turned around.  
>It was him. Leaving Kevin's room.<p>

"What are you doing..?" He asked quietly, as he closed the door.

"Uh.. Mom.. Wanted me to get you guys up." I sighed, and walked to my room. "You can get Kevin up."

"Joe?"

"Yeah..?" I turned around and he looked like he was about to say something.

"Nevermind."

He turned back to Kevins room and I heard the mumble of him waking him up. I sighed again and closed my door.

I got dressed in a black button up shirt, some jeans, and my favorite shoes. I had an interveiw today. Well, we all did. I walked out of my room and headed to the bathroom.  
>Kevin was standing outside the door.<p>

"Is someone in there?"

"Nick."

"I'll just go use the other one.."

He looked at me as I left. I just ignored the dirty looks and went to other bathroom. I don't think I can handle the stess that's going to come. I looked at myself in the mirror for a short time then decided to fix my hair. Maybe it's a hat day.  
>I walked back down to my room and looked around for a hat. I found one and went back to the kitchen to eat.<p>

"Here you go." Mom handed me a plate and went back to her room. I looked over at the table and saw Nick and Kevin sitting down. I sat as far away from them as possible.

"Why are you all dressed up Joe?" Kevin asked me.

"We have an interview today. You know, before tour."

"Oh yeah," He tapped Nick on the shoulder. He seemed to be out of it. "Eat up, okay?" "Okay.."

I got up and set my plate on the counter. I wasn't really hungry anyway. I sat on the couch and watched Nick walk to his room to get ready. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey, wake up." Kevin pushed my shoulder. I was apparently asleep. "We got to go."

"Okay." I stood up and stretched. Nick came from downstairs and looked at me for a split second then looked away. Why isn't he talking to me?  
>Maybe he isn't feeling well. We walked to the Limo waiting for us outside. I sat in the far corner, looking out the window. Nick was fallin asleep and Kevin was holding him..<p>

We got there, and there was a lot of people. I'm not really in the mood for an interview right now, but it won't be that long. Before we know it, it'll be over. We all got in our spots, and sat down. Nick was sitting on the far right, Kevin in the middle, and me on the left of him. I think Nick is ignoring me.. And I have a feeling it's because of Kevin.. He would do something like that.

I've been spaced out for so long, I didn't even notice the interviewer. She smiled at us, "Hello, boys. How are you?"

We all smiled, "Good."

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, thank you."

I just nodded.

"Are you excited about the tour?" Nick didn't say anything. Kevin nodded.

"We are." I said.

She looked at us oddly for a second, then moved a bit in her seat.

"So.. Are you dating anyone? Have feelings for anyone?" She asked, grinning.

I held my mic up a bit, "Uhh.. No." I fakely smiled, and looked at Kevin and Nick, "Guys?"

Kevin smiled, shrugging. Nick stared at the floor.

"Nick?" The interviewer asked. "You don't have anybody?"

He snapped his head up, "Huh? Oh, not really.."

"That's not an exact noooo." She giggled.

"I don't." He laughed awkwardly.

Kevin put his arm around him and pulled him close to him, "Awhh, Niiiick." I frowned when I saw Nick blush.

"Are you okay, Joe?" The interviewer looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah. Just kinda tired." I laughed, stretching. I fake yawned, and smiled at her.

"Ahh, So Kevin. You never said yes or no. You like someone?"

Kevin smiled and glanced at Nick. I started getting really agitated.

"Well, yeah. But that's a secret."

"Ohh, well, that's a bummer." She responded, crossing her legs. I didn't want to make eye contact.

"So, Joe." She started "How long are you guys going to be on you tour for?"

"Uhm, It's going to be a while. First we're touring the U.S then the UK." I faked a smile and glanced at Nick again. He was just sitting there, looking down.

"Well, that's nice. And Nick, Are you excited?" She asked him. He shot his head up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really excited. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Well, thanks for coming guys, we really enjoyed having you here."

"No, thank you." I said while standing up. We headed out of the door

We then left and went home. It was another awkward ride home. Well, for me. Nick and Kevin just talked. I was trying not to pay much attention.  
>That interviewer was trying to get into our personal lives. But that's what everyone does. So I guess that's normal.<br>I just tried to ignore it.

Soon we were home. I got out of the car after Kevin and Nick. They just walked in, smiling and laughing together. It made me sick, honestly. Kevin turned around, and looked at me oddly.

"Are you okay, Joe?"

He's fucking messing with me. Why would he care? I would fuck him up right now if I could. I'm trying not to.  
>I just shrugged and went inside the house, I looked back in time to see Nick looking away quickly. I'm going to have to talk to him..<br>I can't right now. Not with Kevin always around.. I'll wait. Maybe tonight or tomorrow? I'll try..

I went straight up to my room. I layed on my bed, slightly hanging off it, staring at the floor. Before I knew it, I was asleep. Then.. I felt something poking my foot. I moved around a bit, and sat up. I blinked a few times, and saw something hanging in front of my face.

"Wha-"

"Here, take this." Nick whispered, shoving his camera in my hands.

"Nick-"

"I just wanted to give that to you.." Then he started to walk away.

"Wait.. Please." I jumped off the bed, and quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"Joe.. I have to go." He looked down. And pulled his arm away. I grabbed him again, and pulled him into a hug.

"Please.. No.." I held onto him tightly so he couldn't get away. He didn't try to.

"Why have you been ignoring me..." I asked. I needed answers. Which he didn't give me. "Was it something Kevin said?"

He didn't hug me back. He just stood there, arms by his sides.

"He said... to not talk to you."

"Please... at least talk to me.. I wont try anything.."

"Joe, he's not going to change his mind about it.."

"Please, just.. I can't go without talking to you..give me at least that.."

"I'll ask him..."

I let him go and watched him walk to Kevins room. He seemed to spend a lot of time in there..

I grabbed the camera and my laptop. I sat on my bed and looked through all of the pictures. It was Nicks camera and he never deleted anything from it.  
>He just bought several SD cards. This one was filled with many pictures of our last tour.. We all looked so happy..<br>Then I found some of him and Miley. Ugh, skank. Some from the Camp Rock tour and multiple of others.

I kept looking until I found the ones of us. I smiled at every single one..

After that, I couldn't go back to my nap. Too much on my mind.  
>I walked into the kitchen and found some chips. I'm eating out of boredom. I looked over at the tv and sat on the couch, maybe something good was on. Flipping throught the channels I avoided Disney. I'm sick of it, honestly.<br>I found something decent on and started watching it.

After a while I heard Kevins voice from upstairs. I looked at the stair way and saw him come down. I turned the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have your things ready for tomorrow?" He asked from the kitchen, pouring himself something to drink.

"Almost, I just need a couple more things."

"Oh, well make sure you get everything. We're going to be gone for a while."

"Yeah.."

He went back upstairs saying something to Nick.

I miss him..


	11. Chapter 11

**Nick's POV.**

It was morning already, and I barely slept. I stayed in my room the whole night.  
>I just wanted to stay away from everyone.. Last night, I talked to Joe. I don't think Kevin would be too happy if he knew that. I know it wasn't really anything. But.. Joe was upset.<br>And Kevin most likely would think he was going to try something.

I got packed, too, while I was up. I probably only got a few hours of sleep. But that's fine. I could just sleep on the bus. I looked at the clock and it was 6. We would be leaving soon. I went to my closet and got a fresh pair of clothes. Just as I was about to go to my door, there was a knock. I opened it, and there stood Kevin. He was smiling.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Uh.. Hah, yeah." I smiled at him.

"Awh, okay. Are you ready?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Kay, good. We're going to be leaving soon."

"Okay."

"Breakfast is ready." He grabbed my hand, smiling, and he pulled me out of my room with him.

"Okay.." I wasn't really hungry today. Which is a shocker..

"Here, eat up. We have a long drive ahead of us." He handed me a plate a food. It basically just sat in front on me..

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really.."

"What's wrong? Nervous?"

"No.." I picked at the food with my fork, pushing it around.

"Well, Joe will eat it." He grabbed my plate and say it at Joe's seat.

"Mom and Dad said that they'll be back way after we're gone. So we have to lock up."

"Okay."

"Nick, what's wrong?" He asked shoving food in his mouth. I wanted to laugh but I had things in my mind.

"Hey." Joe walked in, sat down, and started eating.

"Hey, everything ready?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah, I heard Mom wanted us to lock up?"

"Yeah."

After that it was quiet for a few minutes. I needed to tell him.

"Kevin."

"Hmm?"

"I think... We should stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop being.. together?"

"..Why?"

I started to studder. I didn't want him angry before the tour.

"Because. I'm under a lot of stress. From both of you."

They stared at me for a second then Kevin decided to say something.

"Nick, please.."

"No. I've made up my mind. I can't take this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked. He could be stupid at times.

"I mean you two pulling me around like I'm some kind of toy."

"Nick, I didn't mean to-"

"No, shut up. I honestly can't take this. My feelings go from one to the other. It's best if I don't see you two like that at all. I shouldn't see you like that anyway."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Just like I couldn't choose between them.. It's not fair.

I got up from the table and went into my room. I should have waited till after tour..  
>I grabbed my clothes that I had earlier, and decided to take a shower. I slowly went into the bathroom, making sure no one saw or heard me. I'm nervous now.. But I guess it's for the best that I told them now. It's not really great to be in a situation like that.<br>I got the shower ready, and quickly got in there. After ten minutes, I heard a knock at the door.

"N-Nick.. It almost.. Time to go."

It was Joe. He sounded like he was going to cry..

"H-Hold on.. I'll be out in a few minutes." I said loudly. I hurried up and finished, and got dressed and everything. I threw the towels and dirty clothes to the side, and left the bathroom. I grabbed my bags, and everything important and went downstairs. Joe was waiting out there. His head was hung low.

"Kevin is already in the bus.." He mumbled.

"O-Okay.." I pushed passed him and walked out the door. I got to the bus, and Kevin got out. He took my bags from me.

"I'll get that for you.." I looked at his face and frowned. It was red.. I think from crying..

"No, no. It's fine." I gently grabbed them from him and got in the bus. He followed behind me and sat on the couch. I looked back at him and turned to my bunk.  
>I set my things in and then went to the bathroom. I felt so awkward. After ten minutes of being in there I decided to come out.<br>The bus was already on the road and Joe and Kevin were sitting down, not talking. I walked over to a free seat and cleared my throat. I really didn't want to be here..

"So, uhh.." I began to say. "Are you guys excited?.." Of course they wern't.

"Uhm, yeah.." Kevin said. Joe just nodded.  
>I looked out the window and watched passing cars. This trip is going to be long..<p>

I got up to stretch a bit. My legs were hurting.

"So, I'm going to lay in my bunk.." They didn't respond. I walked to it and shut the curtain. I burried my head into my pillow and silently cried. I hated this..  
>I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Or I should have been born normal..<p>

After laying there, crying for a bit, I fell asleep.. Then I woke up to something shaking me. My eyes fluttered open, and it took me a second to see clearly.

"Nick, wake up." Joe whispered, standing by my bunk.

"Wha- Where are we?" I slipped out of the bunk and stretched, yawning.

"We're at a truck stop. We needed gas.. So.." He shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh." Is all I said. I walked to the bathroom, and I turned around. Joe was standing right there, smiling at me. He didn't seem very comfortable.. I think..

"Do you.. Need to.. Use the bathroom?" I asked, backing into it. I put my hand on the doorknob.

"No.. Um.." He stared at his feet for a second, then just shook his head. "I just.. I don't know." He turned and walked away.  
>Did he have to tell me something? He didn't seem upset anymore..<p>

I sighed, and shut the bathroom door. I have a feeling I'm going to have to be watching my back?

I hurried and used the bathroom, washed my hands, dryed them. Then stared at the mirror for a second. I frowned, and messed up my hair a bit. Total shit. I turned and left the bathroom.  
>When I went out there, the bus was empty. I guess Joe and Kevin are hanging around outside? I went to the front of the bus and stepped out. I feel like I haven't been outside forever.<br>Even though I was asleep the whole ride here. I have no idea where we even are. It looks deserted.

"Hey, we're at a truck stop." Kevin said walking up to me.

"Yeah, I was informed." I looked around and frowned. "This place looks depressing."

"Yeah, smells like shit too."

I chuckled and walked over to a bench. I watched as Joe was helping the guys get gas. Kevin sat next to me and stared. I didn't feel weirded out or anything.  
>But still.<p>

"What?"

"Why are your eyes red?" He pushed a curl away from my face and studied it. I blushed then looked away. I can't get caught up in this shit.

"Nothing, just tired. I guess."

"Oh.. Listen. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was being selfish.."

"It's...okay.."

He kissed me on the cheek and got up to help the guys. I watched him walk away then just spaced out.

"Come on, Nick." Joe yelled, waving his hand.

"Coming." I looked around one more time before getting up.

After walking into the bus again, I sat down and plopped my feet up. I'm lazy.

"Hey, move your feet." Joe said pushing them off, sitting down.

I laughed and lightly kicked him.  
>"Hey, you're getting my pants dirty. Now I'm going to have to kill you." He kept a serious face then just started laughing.<br>Maybe it wasn't so bad. I just stuck my tongue out and kicked him again.

"Oh, that's it." He said, staring at me all serious.

"Uh, what?" I pulled my feet up to my chest, and he crawled over to me. He pushed my knees down and climbed on my lap.

"Get the FUCK OFF ME." I laughed, squirming under him. He put his hands around my neck and fake strangled me.

"UGH." I stuck my tongue out and pushed his hands away.

"Well, then you shouldn't have kicked me." Then he held my hands down.

"Get off meee." I whined, kicking my feet.

"No." He leaned down and smiled. Fuck.

"Hmph.." I looked away and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. I didn't like it.. I didn't want to.

"U-Uhh."

"Hmm?"

"Get off." I tried to change the subject. I fail at that.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

See? fail.

"Nothing, you're just too close.."

He got off of me and stared.

"S-Sorry." I sat up using my elbows.

"For what?" He smiled. He's just..

"I don't know.." I sat up the rest of the way when Kevin and the driver came in. Kevin looked at Joe and squinted. I cleared my throat again and looked down.

"So, what do you guys want to do until our first stop?" He asked.

"Sleep." I yawned.

"Scrabble." Joe replied.

"Scrabble?"

"Yeah."

"No."

I laughed and stretched again. Joe nudged me with his elbow in my ribs.

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"That hurt."

"Quit being such a girl." He said laughing. Kevin sat down acrossed from us. Still staring.  
>but I did feel like a girl at times.<p>

"Shut up. I'm going to back to my nap."

"Okay." they both said.

I walked back to my bunk. but this time, no tears. I felt kind of happy. This is looking a lot better..


	12. Chapter 12

**Kevin's POV.**

Nick just went to take his nap, and I awkwardly sat across from Joe. I guess everything is kind of better now.. Not really. But we can be calm and act normal around eachother.  
>I'm trying my best not to seem upset. I don't know how good I am at it.<p>

"So, how's it goin'?" Joe asked, grinning.

"Uh, good? I guess?" I laughed, shrugging.

"Cool. Same." He gave a thumbs up.

"So uh.. About earlier.." Joe started to say.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

Joe smiled at me, "Fine. But just to let you know, I'm not giving up."

I just stared at him for a second, "Excuse me?" I sat up more straight.

"You heard me."

"What the fuck-"

"I'm not letting Nick go like that. You're not taking him from me."

"H-He already said.."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You know he still cares."

What is his problem? Is he just saying this shit? He's most likely trying to make me feel like complete shit.

"Whatever, Joe. Just shut up."

This close.. I'm this fucking close.

"You know it's true, Kevin."

"No."

"You won't admit it. You know he cares about me."

"Stop."

"You're just too fucking nice."

"Really.. Just shut the fuck up, now."

"You control him."

"Shut the fuck up, Joe!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He walked towards me and got in my face. I am so close to hitting him. "That's what I thought."

My fist clenched and I could feel tears of anger in my eyes. Seriously. Why can't he just leave me alone.

"Now, Kevin. I suggest you leave Nick alone."

I can't take this. I threw a hard punch at him, knocking him to the ground. He sat there holding his face then stood up.

"Is that it?" He said, acting like it didn't hurt.

"Just shut up."

"No, Nick is mine."

I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pinning him to the wall of the bus. Why couldn't he keep his stupid mouth shut?

"Just shut up! Why wont you be quiet?"

"Because, you and me both know it's true. Nick is mine, and will never be yours."

I banged his head against the wall hard enough where anyone could here. His face looked distressed. I knew it hurt. I looked out the window and the bus driver was outside talking to somone.  
>"No one is saving you." I said, banging him against the wall again but harder. I fucking felt like I hated him. I didn't but he's seriously pissing me off.<p>

I took one hand away and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and let out a small cough. I smiled as I watched him in pain. It made me feel happy.  
>I started repeatingly punching and kneeing him as hard as I could. I couldn't stop.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing! Get off!" Nick came over and started grabbing my shirt. I still couldn't stop..

"KEVIN, STOP. RIGHT NOW!" I threw my hand back to get him away but I ended up accidentally hitting him in the face. I must of hit pretty hard beacause I heard him hit the floor.  
>Right then, Joe opened his eyes and threw a hard punch at me right in the nose. He ran over to Nick and held him. I didn't mean to hurt him.. I leaned against the wall and held my nose. I started to get a headache.<p>

"Look what you did." Joe said, obviously pissed at me. Nick was sitting with his head on Joe's chest.

"It was an accident!"

"Accident or not! you hurt him." He stood up with Nick and took him to the back. What did I do?..

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

I brought Nick to the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. He had his hands covering his face. I could see tears building up in his eyes.  
>I lightly pushed him over to the counter, and helped him up on it.<p>

"Joe.. What are you doing..?" He asked, shutting his eyes tight.

"Trying to help you?" I frowned.

"But aren't you hurt?"

"Not really. I need to help you, though."

"Liar.."

I did hurt. But it doesn't matter. Not now.

"Just shush." I laughed slightly.

"Whatever.."

I smiled softly at him, and took his hands from his face. The palms of his hands had a bit of blood on them.

"Nick.." I sighed.

"W-Wha- Shit." He said once he saw his hands. His nose was bloody, too. I didn't think Kevin got him that bad..  
>I kind of feel like an asshole for what I said to him. It's my fault. If I never started shit, this wouldn't have happened.<br>I got some tissue, and stuffed it in Nick's hand.

"Here," I made sure he covered his nose.

"You don't have to-"

"Shh." I looked around sink for something. I found some rubbing alcohol in the mirror.

"Joe!" He stared at me wide eyed.

I stopped for a second, "What?"

"Don't use that!" He tried scooting away.

I put my hands on his legs. "It won't hurt for that long, okay?" I smiled at him.

He pouted and looked down. I chuckled, and grabbed a wash cloth. I poured some of the rubbing alcohol on it, and squeezed it a bit over the sink. I took Nick's hand away from his nose, and held the wash cloth over it. Nick shut his eyes tightly, and grabbed my free hand.

"It buuuurnns." He whined.

"I'm almost done." I smiled and dabbed the rest lightly over his nose. "Joe. It's like, burning."

"It's okay. It'll stop soon."

"Well, are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded yes and and whiped my face off. The back of my head hurt though. Really bad actually,

"You're lying."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I walked over to the sink and moved around Nick, grabbing things to clean myself up with.  
>I felt him touch my head and I cringed.<p>

"See, you're hurt.." He said touching my face. "Turn around, let me see."

I turned and faced the wall. Nick looked at my head and gasped.

"What?"

"You're bleeding.."

"Oh, Well, he did bang my head into the wall.."

"Yeah.. I saw.."

He grabbed the cloth and rinsed it off, putting more rubbing alcohol on it. He gently put it on the wound.

"Fuck, that hurts..."

"Hey, what happened to 'it will all be over soon'?" He laughed and dabbed the cut. I turned around and grabbed the rag.

"But, it really hurts.."

"I'm sorry.." A blush ran acrossed his face as I looked at him. I leaned closer and gently placed my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me again.  
>I felt happy.. but guilty.. He pulled away after a second, face heated up. He backed away, "I.. I didn't.."<p>

"Nick, don't worry.." I whispered, getting closer to him.

"But I said.."

"This time, make sure no one finds out."

"No. I'm not doing this again.."

"Yes." I pushed him to the sink, and pressed myself against him. I can't believe I'm doing this.. And I told Kevin he was controling.. I put my hands on his hips, and leaned down, "You're mine, okay?.."

"N-No..."

"Don't say that."

".. Leave me alone.." By now, he started shaking. I thought it was cute..

I smiled, "I love you.." And kissed his lips gently. He didn't fight me at all. I pulled away for a second to look at him. He was blushing a lot..

"S-Stop.." He looked away. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"Why can't you say it back..?" I frowned.

"I.. I.."

I leaned down again to kiss him, but a little bit more rough. He made a little sound, and grabbed onto my shirt.

"Do you not love me?" I kisses him yet again. I felt like an ass. But I needed to know.  
>"I-I do, Joe.." His eyes were closed and he was facing away from me. I could see the red from his face go to his ears. It was cute..<p>

"J-Joe please.." I kissed his neck. His skin was soft and warm against my lips..

He whispered my name but eventually gave in. I could tell, his body was totally relaxed by mine. I reached over to the door and locked it. I looked at him again. His face was totally red, his breathing was heavy and so were his eyes. God, he was so adorable..

I kissed him and lifted his shirt up. I ran my hand up and down his chest. He let out a few sharp breaths.

"Joe.." He put his hand up to his mouth and stared at me. I bit my bottom lip while looking at him.

"Joe..not here.." He said to me. I wanted more. A lot more, but I had to respect him. Do anything I can to keep him..

I took him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT, OH SHIIIT. XD Shit's going down. ;D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Nick's POV**

Joe and I cautiously left the bathroom. The bus was empty.

"I think we're here.." Joe said, smiling down at me.

"Oh." I walked to the front of the bus, and yep, we were here. Joe and I got out, and looked around.  
>There were people moving things into the place. Like instruments and stuff.<p>

"Are you excited?" Joe asked.

"Totally." I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Kevin was in there. Joe let go of my hand as soon as he looked at us.

"Hey.." He said awkwardly.

Joe glared at him, and kept his arm around me. I don't know if this is good.. I shrugged him off me.

"So.. Uh.." I stepped away from Joe, and smiled.

Kevin coughed, "We're going on in 15 minutes."

"Alright." I said, giving a thumbs up.

I'm so ready for this.

Not.

We went backstage and got ready.

"What happened to you guys?" The lady said, while fixing my hair. I needed to make something up.

"Oh, just a little rough housing.."

"Well, that's not good but then again, girl fans might think it's a little hot." She laughed and stepped away to get something. I looked to my right and there was Joe. He attempted looking at me, but the woman who was fixing his hair hit him with the brush and told him to stop moving.

I laughed and looked to my left. Kevin looked in the mirror with a frown. I know he didn't mean to purposely hit me.. but.

"Okay guys. On in five." I sighed and stood up. Joe walked up and lightly bumped into me. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah.."

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm.. Fine..?" I shrugged and went to the curtains. I looked out there, and there was a ton of people. I sighed, and turned around. And Joe stood by me.

"You seem like this is the first time you've ever been on stage." He laughed, patting me on the head.

"No?" I laughed. I am kind of nervous. But not like that.. It's just going to be awkward. A couple minutes later, and everything was ready. I grabbed my guitar and followed Kevin and Joe on stage. Everyone screamed, as usual. And Joe smiled, walking up to the mic.

"Hello," He said, waving. "How is everyone tonight?"

More screams. Of course.

I stood by my mic, staying silent. I looked over at Kevin. He was just looking ahead at the crowd, smiling a bit.

"Great, that's great! We're going to have fun tonight." He laughed, taking his mic off the stand. I watched him as he walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. I saw Kevin cringe.

"Okay, are we ready?"

"Check." I said, pretending to be happy.

The crowd screamed and we began to play.

Joe started singing and we went on with our thing. The whole time I kept looking at Joe but caught a few glances at Kevin. He faked his smile. I could tell.  
>I also feel really bad for sneaking around with Joe. I don't know if Kevin thinks or knows anything.. I'm going to try not to pay attention to that.<br>Not right now.

I smiled when Joe started jumping by me. He waved his free hand around, smiling widely. I laughed and kept on playing. He came up behind me, and pressed himself against me. I froze in my spot, and started playing a little slower. Joe was still singing, and I glanced at Kevin. He seemed like he was just ignoring it. He wouldn't do anything to stop that on stage. Not with all these people watching us.. He stood next to me, and leaned forward a bit. I leaned back, and he got closer, and put his hand on my thigh. I shivered as he moved his hand upward. I saw Kevin frowning out of the corner of my eye. I moved back, and walked away from Joe. I got far away from him. Both of them.

Joe kept following me a bit but everytime he would, I would move. I could see that Kevin knew what he was doing. He looks pissed, honestly.  
>After the song ended, Joe asked the crowd what song would they like to here. A bunch of titles were thrown at us but the most we heard was either SOS or Burning up. Joe chose Burning up, obviously.<br>He started singing and yet again, millions of screams, signs, and crying. I never understood why people cried. Suddenly Joe sung looking straight at me. I looked at him and blushed. Right then the screams got louder and more intense. People like this?  
>I turned away and smiled for the crowd. Kevin was swaying back and forth with a frown on his face. His nose looked a little bruised up from Joe hitting him.<br>I was worried about him..

Joe walked up to me on the last sentence of the song and leaned against me. I looked over again and his face was inches away from mine, getting closer.  
>I think that was the loudest we ever had fans scream.<p>

Joe turned to the crowd and said "Goodnight San Francisco!" and we all waved while walking back stage.

"That was fun!" Joe laughed, stretching. I just looked at him for a second, and turned away. Kevin was putting his guitar up, and he didn't seem happy. I would go talk to him.. But I don't think I should.

"Nick?" Joe came near me, and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh- What? Oh, hah, sorry." I looked up at him smiling.

He suspiciously looked over at Kevin, then back to me. "Are you okay?" He looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fiiine." I grabbed his arms, and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed, and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Okay.." He whispered.

I then noticed Kevin walking away quickly. I'm scared I might ruin something..

I'll just have to leave him alone.

We got back to our bus and decided we would rest for the night. So we pulled over to a truck stop. Kevin went to his bunk, and Joe went to the living room.  
>Our bus driver got out to get more gas. I stood there for a second and looked around. I have nothing to do, really. I went to the back for a second to grab my acoustic,<br>and I went outside. I could just relax and play. I found a nice place far away from the trucks, and I sat on the grass. I was near a diner, but I don't think anyone would notice me.  
>It was almost dark. I gently strummed the guitar, until I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Joe. He smiled at me.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Well." I held my guitar out.

"Right, right. Did you just need to be alone?" He sat down by me. "Cause, well.. I could go."

"No, it's fine." I laughed.

"Good, because I just sat down. So that means I'm staying." He laughed, and pushed me a bit.

I leaned against him, and sighed happily.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Wanna play something?" He suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay.." He stared off for a moment. I laughed, looking at him. I could tell he was thinking. Then he looked at me and smiled. "When You Look Me In The Eyes?"

I blushed, "Okay.." Then I stared playing.

He watched me, smiling softly. He started swaying.

"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?"

"I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own."

"Dreams can't take the place of loving you,"

"There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." I looked at him, and saw him blushing.

"How long will I be waiting to be with you again?"

I looked down quickly, and he reached over and lifted my chin, "Gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can."

"I can't take a day without you here."

"You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes. "

He scooted a little bit closer to me, out legs basically touching, and I continued singing, "More and more I start to realize."

"I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high."

"And it's all because you're by my side. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms,  
>I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go. When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

I found that I had a goofy smile on and my face was hot. I quickly looked down at my guitar, hiding it.

"Nick, quit hiding." Joe laughed and got closer to my face. I glanced at him with my eyes and looked back.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just messing with you." He rested his hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek. I turned my head and kissed him. He rested his hand on my cheek and kissed me again. My guitar fell off of my lap as I leaned on Joe. My heart was racing.. I don't know why. It's not like this is my first time kissing him..  
>Then I realized we were out in the open. I backed off of him even though I didn't want to.<p>

"What?" he asked, moving hair from his face.

"Look where we are.."

"No one will see us."

"I just want to be safe."

"You're right" He smiled and leaned over to give me one last kiss until we went back. He stood up and held out his hand. I let him help me up then he pulled me towards him and smiled.

"Let's go." He still held onto my hand and started walking.

"Wait, my guitar." I ran back to grab it until I heard someone scream I looked up and there stood three girls. Fuck. I know where this is heading.

"Joe, let's go." I quickly ran past him and he followed. We ran all the way to the bus, getting on it.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Kevin asked, looking kind of sad.

"Outside. There's these girls. We ran." My sentences were all choppy because I was catching my breath. Joe just laughed and saw them taking pictures of our tour bus.

"Well, at least they're not trying to get on." Joe said laughing some more.

"Y-Yeahh." I took a deep breath, and walked over to the couch.

"Wow." Is all Kevin said. He stood there for a second, and walked back to his bunk. I'm wondering if he saw anything.. But it's not like we were out in the open. I looked out the window, and you couldn't see where we were at all. And I don't think he would follow us.. He's probably upset about earlier.. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Joe, of course.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"Nothing." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me.

"Can you ever keep your hands to yourself?" I asked quietly, smiling at him.

"What does that mean..? I don't do anything baaad."

"Still. You're always hanging off me." I leaned in and rubbed my nose against his. Then I remembered we were on the bus. And Kevin is not that far away.. "Uh-Uhm.." I pulled his hands off me, and backed away.

"Nick.." He frowned.

"Not here." I mouthed, frowning.

He tried to grab my hips, and I moved away quickly, "No!" I laughed.

"Come here!"

"Lemmie alone!" I giggled, running away from him. I ducked when he tried to grab me, and I quickly tried running into the bathroom. He grabbed the back of my shirt in time. I held onto the door.

"Let gooo!" I whined.

"Nope." He pulled me to him, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I blushed and tried to pull away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw him, he was cute. It made me smile.  
>Ugh, why am I such a loser?<p>

"Let's go in the bathroom.."

"Heh, why?"

"You know.." He pressed himself against me, pushing me to the door. We went inside and he locked it right after.  
>I just silently laughed and looked at him. He slowly walked to me and pressed me against the counter. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.<p>

"I'm so happy I have you.."

"I'm happy too.."

I honestly was happy. Guilty but happy.

I ran my hands through his hair and felt him grab my hips. I could feel my face getting red as I looked at him. He moved one of his hands down to my pants.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

He started to unbutton my pants but I grabbed his wrists.

"I don't feel comfortable doing...that in here."

"Why? We've done this in a bathoom before." He smiled at me. I'm not giving in.

"But Kevin is 2 feet away. He'll hear me. You know I can't.. stay quiet." I looked down embarrassed, still holding his wrists.

"But it's cute." He got one of his hands away and lifted my chin up to face him. Why does he do these things to me? Maybe I am giving in..

"But what if-"

"Just hold your breath.."

"I'll die."

"No, it doesn't take you long to-"

"Hey, shut up." I whined. He just laughed and hugged me, breaking my hand from his other wrist. What a dick..

"Whatever.." He went back to my pants. I sighed, staying where I was. I'm not going to fight him.. I can't win, anyways. I know that. He smiled, kissing me. I felt him pull my pants down a bit. I kept my hands on his shoulders again.

"Oh, and this time.. We're not getting caught." He whispered, looking at me.

"We better not.." I rolled my eyes.

"We won't." Then he slowly stuck his fingers in my boxers. I held my breath as he stuck his hand in farther.

"What. You're fucking teasing me. Stop going so slow." I whispered, glaring at him.

"Impatient, are we?" He grinned.

"N-No! I just don't want to get caught."

"Ah, so you want to hurry up and get it over with?"

"Uh-" I was cut off by him fully sticking his hand in my boxers, playing with me. I bit my lip hard, shutting my eyes tight. If I make any sound.. We'll get caught. I just know it.  
>That can't happen.. Not again..<p>

"Sh-Shit.. Joe.." I held onto his shoulders tightly, and I could feel my knees going weak. He just chuckled and held my arm with his free hand.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"g-good.." I slightly threw my head back and heard my breathing getting shallow. I felt Joe kiss my neck and he made a slight noise, teasing me. He seems to enjoy that..  
>He suddenly stopped and looked at me.<p>

"What?.." my face was red I'm sure.

"Nothing." He smiled slid my pants off all the way, along with my underwear. I felt the cool counter touch my skin and I blushed.

"I'll make you feel even better.." He kissed my chin down to my chest. I watched him at he sat on his knees. I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet..

"O-okay..." I took a deep breath and watched him. He wrapped his hand around it and licked. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes. I can't make a sound. I can't risk anyone hearing me. My knees were getting weaker and weaker. Joe finally put his mouth on me and slowly sucked. My eyes shot open and I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

I looked down at him and he met my eyes. He started sucking harder and faster. I bit my tongue and almost cried. I felt like I was going to faint.  
>I lightly rested one of my hands on his head, trying to not push him. Suddenly a sound escaped my mouth. I gasped but Joe kept going. I don't think he cared if someone caught us.<br>I finally couldn't take it anymore. I gabbed onto his hair and let out a sound loud enough for anyone to hear. I looked down at Joe while he was wiping his mouth. He looked up and smiled at me, chuckling.

"I like it when you get all shy." He stood up and held me because I swear I was about to pass out.. "Told you."

"What?" I said catching my breath.

"That it didn't take you long." Dick.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kevin's POV**

I stayed in my bunk, keeping quiet. I think I heard something.. But I'm not going to bother looking.  
>I always seem to catch something.. And if I'm correct.. I heard a moan..? It sounded like Nick..<br>I stuffed my face in my pillow, and held onto it tightly. I tried to keep from crying. I'm just going to start acting like I don't care about anything. A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open. I heard quick footsteps, and Joe laughing. I hate that.

"I'm going to go to bed, okay?" He said.

"Kay.." I heard Nick say. Then footsteps again. I could slightly see Joe climbing into his bunk. The curtain was open a tiny bit. Then I could hear him closing his curtain. I waited a minute before getting out of my bunk. I saw Nick sitting on the couch. I slowly walked over to him, and stood in front of him. He was staring at the floor.

"U-Uh.. Hi." I said quietly. He looked up at me, smiling a bit.

"Hey." He patted the spot next to him. I shyly sat down. This is so awkward..

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier.." I said, trying to keep from looking too upset.

"It's okay, I know it was an accident.." He smiled at me and I could see the light bruise on his nose.

"It was still careless of me.."

"Yeah, but we're all a little...careless." He looked down, fiddling with his hands. I think I got the messege. "I guess I diserved it. You know?"

"No, Nick. I don't know and you didn't. I'm truly sorry.."

"Listen, it's fine. Let's just put it behind us and forget about it." He looked back at me and smiled again. He always did know how to make things better.  
>Well, sugar coat them mostly.<p>

"Okay.. Well, goodnight.." I leaned over to give him a hug but I saw him slightly back away. Was he scared of me?..

"g-goodnight.."

I slowly stood up and then walked to my bed. I couldn't believe he wouldn't even hug me? I tried to get my mind off of it and went back to my bunk. I layed there for a short time then dug my face into my pillow. To cry? no. To pretend it was Nick? Yeah. God, what a loser I am..

The next morning, I woke to the bus moving. I sighed, and stayed laying there. I had my hands under the pillow. I smiled slightly, and rolled over.  
>I'm not getting out of the bunk. I refuse to. I took the pillow from under my head and hugged it to my chest. I took a deep breath, and I heard Nick and Joe.<p>

"Is Kevin up?" I heard Nick ask. Would he even care?

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him at all. He's most likely asleep." Joe said carelessly.

"Ahh, okay." I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was noon. I've really been asleep that long..? I remember getting to bed around.. Eleven?  
>Oh well. I'll stay here for a while longer, or til anyone comes and gets me. I layed on my back and stared at the top of my bunk. It was basically just dark, since I had the curtain closed.<br>A few minutes later, my phone vibrated. I looked at it confused, and read the text I got.

'Are you up..?' It was Nick. I wonder why he wouldn't just check himself.

'Mhm.'

'Since when?'

'A few minutes? Why couldn't you just check? :I'

'I don't know. Lazy? Haha.'

'Oh.' I knew that wasn't true. I'm sure it's because Joe is hanging around him a lot. It's stupid. But honestly, I shouldn't say anything.. I would get upset if Nick was hanging around Joe a lot.  
>I actually am upset. Nevermind. Fuck.<br>I got out of the bunk, and stretched. I walked out to the front, and Joe was sitting on the couch. And Nick was at the other side. He was holding his phone, and he was holding his knees close to his chest. Joe just gave me this look. I didn't get it. I just stared at him for a second, then looked at Nick. He smiled a bit at me. I guess that was good enough. I sat down on the couch and slightly sighed. Then I realized I was still in my boxers. I got up again and grabbed some clothes to change into.  
>I walked into the bathroom and was just about to set my clothes on the counter until I saw something. Toothpaste maybe? Whatever. I began getting dressed and then walked back out.<br>They were still in the same spot. Sitting the same exact way.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked, not really sure.

"Well, we have to do a mini concert at some girls Sweet 16 party." Joe said, looking pissed.

"Oh."

I sat back down and felt my phone vibrate again. It was Nick again.

'Sorry I'm not talking to you. I don't want to start anything.'  
>'It's okay, I understand. Joe can get a little.. jealous?'<br>'Haha, yeah he can. :)'

I looked up at Nick and smiled. Joe had no clue we were texting eachother. I don't think he noticed. Every text he sent me I would smile. Even if it was something poinless like 'Oh.' Or 'Yeah.'  
>I felt like a kid with a crush again. But this is more than a crush. So much more.<p>

Joe got up and went to the back. I'm surprised he didn't drag Nick with him. Suddenly I felt something stabbing my side. I looked down, and saw Nick's foot poking me. I looked up at him, and he was grinning.

'Heheheh. :P'

'What do you think you're doing? c:' I laughed quietly, and poked his foot. He stabbed my side again. I snickered, and scooted away. He scooted closer to me, with a goofy smile on his face.  
>He's just so cute. I could attack him right now..<p>

'Annoying you. 8D'

'You're not annoying, Nick. :)'

'Then I'll try harder to be. D8'

I just looked over at him, and he was blushing. I don't know why. But it was really cute..

'Fuck, stop being so cute.' Then I just realized what I said. And I sent it. Shit. Shit.

I covered my face, and heard Nick make a sound. It sounded like a squeak. Really? Really? ... I sighed and moved one of my fingers, and peaked out at him. He was blushing, trying to cover his face with his phone. I just laughed a bit, and moved his hands. He blushed even worse. I really don't get it.. He just made a 'hmphh' sound and replied.

'I don't see how I'm being cute..' I looked at him, and saw him pouting.

'That. Right there. Just everything you do.' I suddenly wasn't as embarrassed.. Then he had that goofy smile again. He seemed like a little kid..

'Well, you're cute too. 8D'

'Not as cute as yoooou.'

I chuckled and looked at him again. He smiled and stood up, walking to me.

"Hah, yeah?" I said looking up at him. He leaned down and pulled me into a hug. I blushed and hugged him back. This was unexpected..

"What's this for?" I whispered, still hugging him.

"For last night.."

I smiled and burried my face into his neck. Much better than a pillow..

We let go just in time. Joe was walking down the small hallway and Nick quickly sat on the couch.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." I said looking at him, pretending like nothing happened.

He just glared at me and looked out the window. "Shouldn't be long till' we're there."

"Yeah, I'm exicted." Nick said with a smile, looking at me.

"Why? It's just going to be a whole bunch of girls who get whatever they want." Joe sighed.

"Yeah, but Sweet 16's are fun."

"If you say so."

"Yours was fun. Remember?"

I laughed and remembered Joe's 16th birthday. We rented a giant bounce house and slept on it that night. It was actually pretty fun.

"Yeah." Joe laughed and looked out the window again.

I grabbed my phone and started texting Nick again. We texted for about 10 minutes and I began to write 'I love you.' but erased it. I didn't want to seem too intense..

We got there, and I was suddenly kind of nervous. A bunch of screaming girls. And of course, Joe will be doing shit on stage. Like last time. And again, I won't be able to do anything. But it's not like I could now. Basically, Joe won. Well.. I don't think it was considered a competition.  
>But either way, he has Nick. We all walked in the back, and saw everything. There was a few people there. Everything was still being set up. So far, there was probably eight or nine annoying teenage girls in there. The whole room was fucking pink. There were sparkles everywhere. Oh God, I was going to throw up. You could hear the annoying voices of the girl's from the other side of the room. I stood behind Nick, sighing. He looked behind at me, and smiled a bit. Joe looked very unamused. We got ready within a few minutes, and then some middle-aged lady walked up to the mic on stage.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to Katy's 16th birthday. We hope you all have fun! We have a special performance for you!" She said excitedly. I heard Joe snicker. Why was he being such an ass today? I don't know if that's just how I see it. But really, I kind of think he's being a dick. Oh well.

A few girls screamed, and I looked out the curtains, and saw more people. Most of the room was filled.

"Okay, here are the Jonas Brothers!" More screams. And we went on stage. I kind of wanted to just get this over with already. The stage wasn't that big. But it wasn't small, either.  
>Joe went right up to the mic, and smiled. "Hello," He waved to everyone. "Are we excited? Are we having fun?"<p>

A few people yelled "yeah!" and random crap. And Joe laughed, "Alright, here we go," He turned around and smiled at Nick. Who smiled back, and we started doing our thing. We just played a few songs. Not a lot. But enough. It wasn't like the other day. Joe left Nick alone. Kind of. He would just follow him around, and pull on him a bit. We finished, and everyone clapped, of course. "Thanks, everyone! Hope you had a great time! And a very happy birthday to Katy!" Nick said, waving.

"Happy birthday!" Joe and I yelled, walking off stage. He gave me a look. And I just shrugged. Nick followed behind us, almost tripping. I smiled at him. He never did have balance.  
>"HEY." Someone said. Sounded like someone annoying.. I turned around and it was Katy, the birthday girl or whatever. She looked shallow, annoying, and greedy.<p>

"Hey.." We all said, awkwardly.

"Hey! you guys should stay for the after partay." She did this gross boob-shaking thing. Ugh.

"Uhm, we can't. Sorry, we have to go." Joe told her. She winked and said "Okaay." and walked off. I couldn't stand another minute here.

We walked back to our bus and I sat on the couch.

"I'm so glad we got out of there." I said, sighing. Nick sat next to me but not to close because Joe was helping put things away and could walk in at any moment.

"Me too." He smiled at me. Why does he always have to do that.

"Too much pink."

"Yeah."

Nick laughed out of nowhere and held his stomach. What was his problem?

"What?" I asked, looking at him strangly.

"I was just thinking of your face the whole time we were up there." He was looking at me? the whole time?

"Yeah? How did I look?"

He attempted my face but made it cute. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He pushed me away.. I guess I was caught up in the moment..

"Sorry, Kevin. I ju-"

"I know. Joe.."

"I'm sorry.. I just can't get caught up into this."

"I won't do it again.."

"It's.. Okay.." He looked down, frowning.

"Nick.. I miss-" I was cut off by Joe running in. He had an unamused expression on his face.

"Hey, guys." He coughed.

"Hey, Joe." I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Nick, and noticed him looking at me.. He had this look on his face. I couldn't exactly explain it.. I don't understand it..

"Hi." He stood up, smiling at Joe. Who's expression has now changed. He walked up him, and grabbed his hand, pulling Nick to the back with him. I noticed Nick looking back at me, frowning. Ughh..

I just got up and went to my bunk. I feel like all I do is stay there.. But it's not like I have anything to do, anyways. I crawled in there, and hugged my pillow. I'm now naming it Nick. That's all I have..  
>Fuck, I'm such a douche.<p>

My phone vibrated, and I looked at it. It was Nick, of course.. Who else would it be, really?

'You were saying something..?' I smiled a bit. Whatever he says, I just smile.

'What?'

'You said.. You miss something.'

'Oh..'

'Tell me? Please..?'

'I was saying.. I miss you..'

After a few minutes, I was worried. He didn't reply. Then after a few more minutes, I got more worried. What if Joe saw that..? It's possible.  
>Then my phone vibrated.<p>

'Oh.' That's all he said.

'I'm sorry..'

'Don't be.'

'Why? You don't even want to be involved in any of that. So really, I should be. It's my fault.'

I felt like an asshole after I sent that..

'Don't say that..' I wonder if he even cares.. He is too nice. But I don't know. He could just be acting nice, trying not to hurt me. It doesn't matter.

'Nick, it's the truth.'

Then the curtain to my bunk was pulled back. And my face heated up when I saw him. "Hello." He said, looking down. He looked nervous..

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He was supposed to be with Joe.

"Come here." He stepped back, and waved towards him a bit. I slipped out of the bunk, and looked at him. He was so tiny and cute. He pulled me with him to the bathroom. I was now kind of confused.

"Nick-"

"Shhh." Then he closed the door behind him, and locked it. What.

He went over to the sink, and hopped up on the counter. I looked at him confused.

"Nick..?"

"I just.. Wanted to talk in here.. Sorry." He swung his legs slowly, smiling at me a bit.

"A-Alright.."

Then I went across from the sink, and sat down on the floor. He watched me, and I kind of blushed a bit.

"Uh.. So.. What do you want to talk about..?" I asked quietly.

"Well.. You said.. It's your fault.."

"Everything is."

"No, it's not." His expression saddened. I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yeah.. It is."

"No. It's my fault."

"How? Really, how?" I chuckled, "You didn't just.. Jump into shit and get in the way."

"Right.. I basically started shit with Joe.. Then.."

"Then you felt sorry for me." I said emotionlessly.

"Kevin.." He sighed.

"I just got in the way. I could've left you guys alone." Then I stood up, "I guess you should just forget everything."

"No!" He whisper shouted, and jumped off the counter. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I feel.. Like a whore.." He mumbled, and I could see tears building up in his eyes. I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're not.." I said in a hushed tone.

"Yes. I fucking am." His voice was now breaking.

"Nick, don't say that.. It's just.. You're being pulled around.. And I'm sorry.. I'll leave you alone."

"B-But.."

"I know you want me to.. You don't have to be nice to me."

He pushed me away, and bit his lip. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "N-No! Stop saying that! That is not how I am! I-I just fucking let people pull me around. And- And you're the one who's too nice!"

"Wh-What do you mean..?"

"Yo-You're too nice.. I.. I just don't know what to do.."

"Well.. Joe already has you.." I looked down, and tried to avoid getting upset. I already am. But... I don't want to show it.

"What..? N-No he doesn't.." He wiped his eyes, and sniffled.

"Don't act like that.. I already know.."

"Know what.."

"Know that you two.. are together." I looked at my feet. I couldn't let him see my face.

"But-"

"But what?"

"I.."

I looked up at him and his face was covered in tears. It almost made me want to cry. Infact it just might. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my neck. He stood on his toes then flat, pulling me down a bit. I hugged him closely and let his body weight fall in my arms.

"I love you Kevin.. I can't take this ignoring you and hiding with you and sneaking around with Joe.."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose the both of you if I can't make you happy.."

"Listen," I pulled him away, looking into his eyes. "you shouldn't have to do that. I'll love you whether you chose me or not. I'll never, and I mean never, leave you.."

He just nodded his head, tears pouring down his face. I gave him another hug and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, how about we go get something to eat." I smiled and wiped his face.

"O-Okay.." He said, sniffling.

* * *

><p>Alright, seriously, is Nick a whore? XD<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Nick's POV**

It was somewhere around nine now, and we stopped. I felt like shit. Again. I was kind of happy..  
>That I was able to talk to Kevin. But I really feel like a whore.. I just can't take anyone being upset.<br>I already know someone is of course going to get hurt.. I can't stay away from them. It's too hard to push them away.

We needed gas, and to get something to eat. Joe was asleep in his bunk. And Kevin and I quietly got off the bus. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I of course smiled back. How could I not? We walked over to a tiny diner that was close by. I felt bad for just leaving Joe there. And going off with Kevin.  
>But hey, he is asleep, right? It shouldn't matter. He could find something later.. Ugh, I'm such a dick.<p>

"Are you happy?" Kevin asked.

"Well, yeah." I laughed, hugging on his arm. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you right now."

"Just asking.. Sorry." He laughed too, and patted my head. I stuck my tongue out at him, and we went inside the diner. We found a little booth in the back, right by a window.  
>I liked sitting at the window. Kevin sat acrossed from me and grabbed my hand but quickly let go when a waitress came by.<p>

"Anything you boys want?"

"Uhm, I'll take some coffee." Kevin said. He seemed so adult.

"I want.. Pancakes."

"Pancakes? Honey, it's a little late for that." The woman said, looking at me funny.

"Hey, I'll pay you extra if you get him some pancakes." Damnit, Kevin..

I just looked at him and smiled.

The lady stood there for a second, staring.

"Arn't you that little brother band?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. Well two of us, at least." Kevin said nervously.

"We're on tour."

The lady smiled and said "Well, your orders are on the house. You boys must be tired after all that travling." She walked over to the register and went to help another customer.

Kevin looked at me and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, pouting.

"I still can't believe you want pancakes." He grabbed my hand from acrossed the table and held it. my face heated up as I looked at our hands. I can't believe I'm blushing at something as small as holding hands..  
>"Well, yeah. I'm craving them.." He just laughed again and bit his lip slightly. I blushed again at how cute that was.<p>

"Well, on the house or not, anything for you, Nick."

Seriously, can I not stop fucking blushing? I just giggled, and looked away. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, smiling.  
>I pouted and then scrunched up my nose.<p>

"Okay, stop being cute." He then flicked my nose. I pulled away, and stared at him for a second.

"I didn't do anything.." He rolled his eyes. Ten minutes later, the waitress came with our orders. I smiled, and clapped excitedly when she walked away.  
>I'm hungry, okay? I dug in, and then I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kevin watching me intently. I slowly stopped, putting my fork and knife down.<br>I swallowed, "Uh.. What..?" I squinted at him.

"What?" He laughed, and held his coffee cup up to his face. For some reason, his face looked red.

"Are yooou blushin'?" I teased him.

"No? Why would I be?"

I calmed down, "Eh, I don't know." I shrugged.

He grinned, and I just rolled my eyes. "Weirdo." I said.

"Whatever, Nick." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Just eat."

"Ahhh, what'd I do?" I frowned, then started shoving more food into my mouth.

"Nothing." He laughed, "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Yeah!" I glared at him.

He finished his coffee already, and I felt awkward. I was almost done with my food. But he was just watching me. I was shaking a bit, like a dumbass.  
>I tried not to.<p>

"You just twitched." He pointed out quietly.

I frowned, "What?"

"It's so cute when you're shy."

I shoved the last peice in my mouth and slowly chewed. He just kept smiling..

"Whaat?" I said with a mouthful.

"Here." He handed me his cup of black coffee. I almost gagged but I needed to swallow the shit before I choked.  
>I took a big gulp and shivered as it went down my throat mixed with pancakes. Disgusting.<p>

He laughed as he looked at my face and so did I. I was having a really great time. I wish we could just stay here, at this little diner, together..

"Well, almost time to get heading back." He said looking at his watch. I frowned and nodded.

"What? you want to stay?"

"Mhm.." I nodded again.

"Fine." He smiled and got up to walk to the door.

"HEY." I yelled after him and ran, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"What happened to you wanting to stay there?"

"I meant... with you." I blushed and looked the other way. I felt him grab my hand and lace our fingers together. He looked down at me and smiled, like he always does.  
>I don't mind though. It was cute. I smiled back, and swung our arms a little.<p>

Soon we walked up to a little grass hill. It was really dark outside so we could hardly see.

"Where are we going?" I asked, squinting.

"Just to sit for a little while, is that a probem?"

"N-No."

We sat down, still holding hands. I scooted close to him, and he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. My face heated up.  
>He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I relaxed.<p>

"I love you, Nick." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Kevin.." I replied, and I gently took his arms from around my waist. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course.."

"Honest?"

I just gently pressed my lips against his. That answers his question, right? It should. I felt him smile again, and he leaned in more. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and slid my tongue along his bottom lip.  
>He made a little sound, and opened his mouth, letting me in. He had his hands on my hips, and I moved around a bit. What am I doing..?<p>

He pulled away slowly, taking a breath, "Are.. Are you meaning to do this..?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, kissing him again. I pulled on his shirt a bit, and I could see his face heating up.

"O-Okay.."

I continued on except a little rougher. I know I said I felt like a whore.. but right now, I didn't care..

I kissed him again immidiately sliding my tongue back in. He removed one of his hands from my hips and placed it on the ground, holding himself up.  
>I leaned in even more, still moving my hips. Kevin kept making these little noises that I found really adorable. I blushed at every sound coming from his lips.<p>

"N-Nick.." he whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine causing me to dig a little deeper.

"H-Huhh.."

He started kissing my neck. I blushed, putting my hands on his chest. Just then I felt something vibrate. Kevin jumped, pulling away quickly. He pushed me off him a bit, taking a deep breath. I chuckled, getting my phone out of my pocket. I stood up, and looked at it. Then I just noticed what happened. Of course I wouldn't care at the time..

"It's.. It's Joe, huh?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, smiling a bit. It was just a text. I dropped my phone, not caring. I'm just ignoring it. I looked at Kevin, and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Why.. Don't do that, Nick.." He went over to my phone, and picked it up. "It's not right."

"I know you want to be alone, too.." I looked at him, frowning. He just nodded, smiling softly. I went back up to him, and gently took my phone.

"Read it, at least.. What if he's worried?" He looked kind of upset again. I put my phone back in my pocket, standing on my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it."

"But.. But.."

"Shhh." I kissed him again, being a little more rough. It worked. He just relaxed, resting his hands on my hips.  
>Fuck, I think I'm being controlling.. He's too nice..<p>

I ran the tips of my fingers in his hair and pressed myself closer to him. He was quite taller than me but I liked it.. Believe it or not, but I don't like being in control. I guess that makes me girly? Oh well..

He moved one of his hands on the small of my back and the other still on my hip, gripping. I know he wants something. He's just being nice. As always.  
>Truthfully, I wanted it too.. I pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were red.. He was..cute. He gently rested his forehead on mine and chuckled.<p>

"What?" I whispered, even though I didn't have to.

"You."

I giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. It's like, everytime I'm around him I get this tingly feeling in my stomach. He makes me happy.  
>I don't want to lose that..<p>

I moved a strand of hair from his face and slightly smiled. My phone vibrated. Again. I sighed, and got my phone out.

"Nick.. Let's just go.." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me along with him. I frowned, and looked at my phone. It was another text. I read the one sent not too long ago.

'Where are you? I woke up, and you were gone. D8' Fuck. Then I read the other one. 'I miss you...' Of course, I feel like complete shit right now. I looked over at Kevin, frowning.  
>He looked fine at the moment. I made a 'hmph' sound and pulled my hand gently away from Kevin's. He sighed. I'm going to reply.<p>

'Oh, shit. I'm sorry! I was getting dinner with Kevin.'

We got closer to the bus, and I was feeling nervous. Kevin let go of my hand, and my phone vibrated again.

It just said 'Oh.' I hope he's not sad...

We got in there, and he was sitting on the couch. His face looked red. I would ask him if he's okay.. But not in front of Kevin. I wouldn't want him to think anything..  
>He looked at me and smiled a bit, rubbing his eye. "Hey."<p>

"Hi.." Then Kevin patted my back, smiling. He walked to the back of the bus. I know he was just doing what seemed right at the moment. I don't think sticking around would help.  
>I sat down next to him, and suddenly, he crawled over to me. I jumped a bit, and he lied down, laying his head on my lap.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"For.. For what?" What is he talking about.

"I just.. Feel stupid." He sniffled. I think he's been crying..

"Why..?"

"W-Well.. I knew you would be with Kevin.. Of course. He was gone, too.. And.."

"What is it, Joe.." I ran my fingers through his hair, and leaned over a bit, looking at his face. He didn't look happy.

"I was scared.." I just looked at him, and he continued on. "I guess I saw him as a threat.." I leaned back again, and bit my lip. A threat?

"But, Nick.. I know you wouldn't do anything.. I trust you." He sat up, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I could see him forcing a smile. I just nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded again, and pulled him closer to me, hugging him.


End file.
